A Familiar Face
by ssj-vash
Summary: What if Goku wasn't able to stop Radditz from taking Gohan? What if Gohan was raised by Vegeta as a conqueror? What if i sucked at summaries? find Out!
1. Stoled Away

Methinks DBZ be not owned by me........crap!

A fierce battle was raging on. 3 warriors were fighting in the most intense battle of their lives. A man in an orange gi and flowing black wave like hair was holding the tail of a saiyan with long jet black hair who looked to be in agony. The third was a strange looking green creature holding two fingers to his head and charging up his most powerful attack. The battle was emulated by the screams of a boy locked in a strange pod like device.

''Please kakarott! I promise to leave, just release me and you'll never hear from me again'' was the anguished cry from the man with the strange ape like tail.

The man called kakarott looked as if he were considering the saiyans plea.

'No Goku, he's lying! If you let go were both as good as dead!

Goku looked at his forced ally with a helpless stare. ''We don't have to do it Picollo, he might be telling the truth. If I don't have to I don't wanna kill him!''

Goku had made his decision and released the saiyan. Picollo growled with anger ''Goku you fool!

The saiyan quickly recovered himself and got back into a fighting position, a mocking look on his face ''Your green friend is right kakarott, you are a fool! It pains me to see someone possessing my blood to be so pathetic and weak, i'll be doing the entire universe a favour by destroying you.''

''No! Radditz, release my son and leave. This doesn't have to continue''

''Oh but it does kakarott, your son is still young. He can be easily influenced and the bonus is that he's a saiyan and will be a valuable addition to our effort to get rid of Frieza''

Goku gave his brother a confused look. ''Who's Frieza?

Radditz released a mild chuckle, ''it's none of your concern Kakarott, enough talk, I have a half-breed to prepare.

With that Radditz teleported behind Goku delivering a massive kick sending Goku sprawling into unsuspecting Namek. Before they even hit the ground Radditz released a flurry of ki balls topped off by a massive purple energy blast.The blast fell between the Namek and the unknowing saiyan creating a massive explosion knocking them both sensless

Radditz raised his arms to protect his face from the debris that his blast had created. When the smoke cleared Radditz was pleased to see that his brother and the Namek were knocked senseless. Laughing to himself he walked pover to the two defeated warriors.He stopped in front of Goku and extended his hand creating a ball of ki. His eyes were laced with satisfaction and he waited a while drawing out the pleasure. As he was about to unleash his energy on Goku a voice emerged from his scouter

''Radditz!''...Radditz sighed and let his energy recede and talked in an extremely annoyed voice. ''Yes Vegeta, what is it''

''Have you found kakarott?''

''Yes, but he was unco-operative. I have something better though'' Vegeta's interest was immedietly aroused. What could be better than another saiyan to help destroy Frieza.

''I have his son, he's still very young and easily influenced

Vegeta immedietly realised the potential. ''Well done Radditz, report back immedietly''

''No, leave now, conserve your energy, you'll need it when you return. We start intense training on your arrival.

''Fine, I understand''

The transmission was cut. Radditz began to walk back to the pod looking over his shoulder at his unconscious brother with mourning in his eyes. '' You lucked out brother, you have your prince to thank for that.

Radditz opened the pod and got in ignoring the cowering boy.

Gohan quivered with fear and spoke in a shaking voice. ''What are you going to do with me''

Radditz smiled an uncomfortably evil smile ''You'll find out soon enough brat, now shut up or you'll find out soonerthan you'll like.

Gohan let out a soft whimper, tears silently streaming down his eyes. 'Daddy'' he said to himself

Radditz plotted a course into the navigation system and pressed a large blue button. The pod violently shook and lifted off of the ground before shooting into space.

Gohan looked out of the window and watched as his father and Mr Picollo got smaller and smaller until he couldn't see them anymore. He looked at Radditz, who seemed to be sleeping. Gohan curled up into a ball wraping his tail around his waist and drifted silenly into a deep sleep drawing comfort from the soft humming of the space pod

YAY! my first chapter! Tell me what you think so review pweeese!!


	2. A New Home

The pod's speed receded and came to a direct stop in front of a huge space station. Radditz awoke to the buzzing of an intercom.

''Unknown Pod identify yourself''

'This is pod Z553 requesting docking authorization for Myself Radditz and a captive brat''

''Hehe, since when did you turn into a paediophile Radditz?''

''What!! If you don't want my shiny saiyan boot up your ass you'll drop the crap and let me in!''

''Ok ok, access granted''

The pod again erupted into life and smoothly made it's way into the huge cargo hold before it. Gohan awoke. Rubbing his eyes he looked out of a brown window at his surrounding. It was huge! Giant crates everywhere not to mention people dressed in stupid looking clothes. Taking this all in Gohan looked at Radditz who had been watching him with an amused expression.

''You look like you're about to pass fluid brat''

Gohan looked away

The pod door open and Radditz exited and started walking. He took two steps and looked over his shoulder at the confused figure of gohan.

'' Come brat, you're wasting my time! Look at you, just as weak as your father and twice as pathetic. Maybe it was a mistake to take you''

Gohans face erupted in anger. Radditz looked on with interest. He could feel the saiyan half-casts energy rising. Gohans energy level was bordering on his own as his scouter revealed.

''Impossible! You're just a weak little kid''

Gohan was raging inside over the ugly long haired man's words about his daddy. He took his eyes off of Radditz and looked around him. Not the best place to become lost in and he was afraid again. Radditz noticed the change and exploited it.

''Get moving kid! Don't make me come and fetch you!''

Gohan did what he was told and climbed out. He fell in with Radditz and began to walk. He took in everything as they went and eventually plucked up enough courage to question Radditz on everything that was on his mind.

''Um, m... mister Radditz.''

Radditz didn't even look down. ''What!''

Gohan was encouraged by his response

'' Mr Radditz where are we?''

Radditz looked athis small nephew and felt a small twinge of sympathy. ''we're deep in space kid...far from home. This is your home now and you'd better lear to like it or else! Understand?''

Gohan allowed a small nod and continued to survey his surroundings. He couldn'tt beleive how many people were in this place. Not just any eole, but the weirdest looking creatures he ever saw. They walked until they were infront of a huge door. Radditz pressed a button and a voice emerged from the intercom

''State your buisiness''

''This is Radditz, I need to speak with Vegeta.''

The door opened and they walked in. Gohan continued following Radditz closely as he didn't want to get lost in the crowd. Radditz suddenly stopped as he saw who he was looking for. A man with tall black menacing hair was watching them come.

Goah n felt uneasy as the man was watching him with intesnse scrutiny as if he were trying to bore into his soul and syphon out everything about him. Radditz stopped infront of the man who continued to watch Gohan with his peircing stare.

''Hello Ve...''

''So this is the boy? The son of kakkorot?'' The question was rhetorical and he didn't give Radditz any time to answer. ''take him to my chamber and Frieza is never to know! He would never tolerate another saiyan. Now Go''

''sure Vegeta, anything you say.'' With that Radditz shoved the boy into a walk in the direction of Vegeta's quarters. The small half saiyan looked over his shoulder at the man who he felt would be his worst nightmare for the rest of his life. Vegeta watched him too with his fiery eyes and arrogant smirk. Gohan looked away and continued walking. '' Mr Radditz.''

Radditz looked down at the boy with mild annoyance. '' What is it now brat?''

''Who was that?''

Radditz smiled a menacingly little smile ''That is the man who now owns you and if I were you I'd listen to everything he says and make no mistakes. He already hates you because you're a half-breed so get on his good side and you might live to the end of the week. No more questions, shut up and walk''

Gohan looked down and began to cry softly. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to be taken away from his always happy daddy by these never happy people. Radditz stopped in front of a small construction on the far side of the station. '' What was that Goddam code again? Oh yes'' Radditz punshed in the acceess code and motioned for Gohan to enter. '' Ok brat, see that room over there?'' Radditz motioned towards a door in the back of the house. Gohan nodded '' That will be your room, now get in there and don't come out until Vegeta gets here, understand?'' Gohan nodded

''Good, now move'' Radditz left and Gohan entered his new home. It was small and possessed only a small bed and a cupboard. Gohan sat down and looked around. A sudden great sadness passed over him and he began to cry. He immedietly checked his tears. I know what I have to do. I have to be strong until daddy comes and gets me, then everything will be ok. The bed was atleast comfortable and Gohan eventually fell into another deep sleep.

Back on earth

Amidst a huge crater Goku awoke! His mind was a mess, he knew something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. Picollo awoke as well. They stared at each other for a few moments. ''Picollo'' Goku thought '' Picollo must have attacked me'' He jumped to his feet and got into a fighting stance.

Picollo looked at him in confusion. '' What are you doing!?''

Goku returned his confused look. '' You attacked me! Didn't you? The look on Picollo's face told Goku he didn't. Rememberance hit him then. Radditz! Radditz took his son. Took him away forever....

Goku fell to his knees. Picollo looked at his enemy with pity. ''Im sorry Goku'' With that he flew away surprisingly unable to bring himself to look at the man he wanted to destroy. Goku ignored him, a tear forming. My son, my only son. Gone! In the hands of that evil creature. Goku's anger skyrocketed. '' You will pay for this Radditz!!'' Goku powered and unleashed all his energy on a nearby mountain in the form of ki balls. He fired until he couldn't fire anymore until collapsing in anguish and anger. '' What will I tell Chi-chi'' Picollo landed next to him as he passed out. ''So vulnerable right now aren't you Goku? I could destroy you so easily this moment if i wished to do so. I have no desire to destroy you anymore. You are truly a great warrior and when you die your death will be honourable. Picollo picked up Goku's unconscious body and slowly began to list off the ground before powering up and flying towards Goku's home.

Goku's House''

Chi Chi was busy in the kitchen preparing supper when she heard a noise outside. Looking out the window she saw the scally green man holding her beloved husband ovre his shoulder. She let out an angry yell before storming out the house with her frying pan in tow. Picollo was taken completely by surprise and before he could react the frying pan was making its was for his unprotected head. It connected with a satisfying slam sending Picollo reeling over dropping Goku on his head. ''You fiend!, I'll teach you to try and destroy my husband!'' Before she had the chance to deliver another blow Picollo managed to come to his senses.He held out his arm ''Stop woman! Chi Chi warily froze and looked him over with an icy glare. ''I'm not trying to destoy anyone. I'm just bringing your husband home!''

Chi Chi gave him a questioning stare ''What are you talking about!''

Picollo regained some dignity and stood up. '' I'm not telling you the whole story, all's you need to know is that your son has been kidnapped by a saiyan named Radditz and you'll most likely never see him again. I'm sorry. Picollo wasted no more time and flew away. Chi Chi hadn't moved. She was unsure what to think. She dragged Goku into the house and managed to place him on a couch. She looked him over with little concern, she'd seen him looking much worse. She raised her frying pan over her head and delivered another decent strike.

Goku woke up in confusion. '' Alright Goku! You tell me right now where my son is or else!''

Goku took a few seconds to take in what was happening.'' How did I ge...''

''That strange green man brought you home, bu never mind that! Well!? Spit it out! Where's Gohan!''

The sorrow once again took form on goku's face. ''He's gone Chi Chi''

''What do you mean!!''

Goku then filled her in on what had happened....''and then he took him to God knows where...i'm sorry i failed him and you...''

Chi Chi fell to the flaw crying histerically. Goku put his hand over his face and cried choking on each sob, each sob ripping him apart inside. He cried as only a man cried once in his life....

Phew, chappy numba 2 up. I wrote this while I should have been studying so i hope its enjoyed.....keep tha reviews coming!!!


	3. Power Overwhelming

All that could be heard in the lonely room was the quick paced breathing of a small boy. Gohan awoke. He looked around him wth sleepified eyes to find different pair of eyes fixed on him. Vegeta acknoleged the boys awakening with an interested smirk. '' Awake are we brat? You sleep like the dead, or potential dead'' Gohan was too young to catch the hidden meaning in Vegeta's comment but couldn't bring himself to speak. '' How old are you boy?'' Gohan hisitated then raised his hand showing four fingers. '' Do you miss you father boy?'' Gohan's eyes lit up at the mention of his father and he managed to produce an enthusiastic nod. Vegeta's face twisted into an angry scowl '' Well that's dissapointing boy! No worries, in time you'll have no memory of your life before you arrived here. What's your name!''

Gohan was taken back by the man's violent tone. Jeez, why does he have to shout all the time. ''It's Gohan Mr...uh?'' Vegeta growled '' You either refrer to me as sir or Prince Vegeta! Do you understand!?''

Gohan nodded again ''Yes sir. Are you a real prince?'' Gohan's curiosity overcame him as he relised that a misplaced question could get him into trouble'

Vegeta scowled deeply '' Insolent little brat! I am the prince of an almost extinct warrior race called the saiyans. There are only four pure blooded saiyans left, Myself, Radditz and another called Nappa and lets not forget your weak second rate father.

Gohan absorbed everything that was said but was met with some confusion. '' What about me Mr... uh sir?''

Vegeta sneered '' You? You'r nothing but a pathetic half-breed but half a saiyan non the less. Under normal circumstances I would have destroyed you on site but desperate times call for desperate measures'' Vegeta could see that Gohan didn't understand. ''What I mean you fool is that I need every drop of saiyan blood I can muster. Why is not important to you right now. All you need to know is you either train hard or die! If you slack I'll kill you myself''

Gohan was scared again, and started to sob. Vegeta reacted with a growl '' No crying! You already prove your weakness! Dry your tears and follow me.''

Vegeta left the room and Gohan followed. Leaving the house Vegeta began walking towards a large dome shaped structure. Gohan followed quickly as getting lost in the strange crowd was still a fear of his. ''Where are we going Mr...sir?''

''Training room. Time to see if you're worth the effort'' Gohan didn't know what was meant by training

Vegeta looked down at the small child and could see his fear. Although it enraged him he couldn't help feeling a slight bit of pity which enraged him even more. The anger showed in his voice '' Walk faster! We don't have all day'' Gohan walked a little faster. Finally the two arrived at the building they were seeking. Vegeta walked in ignoring the questioning stared of the others in the room. Gohan felt all their eyes on him and drew closer to Vegeta but not too close as he was very wary of him. Vegeta walked up to a strange red reptilian like creature with a red crest on it's head. ''The creature looked down at Gohan then back at Vegeta. ''He doesn't look like much Vegeta are you sure about this? Vegeta didn't reply. '' I mean if Frieza finds out he'll destroy us all. Vegeta gave him a confident stare ''It's a risk im willing to take. We need everything we can produce to destroy Frieza and this brat will make a useful contribution, i'll make sure of that. Are we agreed Ajax?'' The reptile looked at him for a moment then nodded '' Very well, go ahead then''

Vegeta motioned for Gohan to follow him. Vegeta led him into a massive silver empty room. Radditz and a huge grinning bald headed man were standin in the middle. Vegeta turned to Gohan and smirked ''This is where you will spend most of your life in training''

''Yeah brat prepare for pain'' Gohan looked at Radditz who had just spoken then back to Nappa. Nappa eyed the boy with little interest. '' What'r you looking at kid?''

Gohan crept behind Vegeta who kicked him out in the open sending Gohan flying out into the open. '' I told you boy, I will tolerate no cowardice from you'' Vegeta glowered at the boy as Radditz and Nappa laughed. Gohan got to his feet and tried to keep a straight face. Vegeta smiled '' Good! But how long can you keep it up? Radditz has informed me that you posses a great power that borders on your own which is not anything to brag about anyway. I think Radditz is lying but we'll soon find out. Radditz...'' Vegeta extended his hand towards Gohan '' Go ahead.''

Radditz smiled '' With pleasure.'' He then proceeded to walk casually up to Gohan only to produce a crashing kick into the boys body sending him hurtling across the room into a wall clear on the other side. Gohan fell to the floor and didn't move. Radditz laughed '' Oh well, i guess i was lying afterall'' Vegeta shrugged and began walking out the door. Nappa looked towards Gohan with disbeleif '' He's getting up!'' All heads turned towards Gohan. Gohan stood up slowly with a half dazed half angry look on his face. His eyes were glazed over as if he were sleepwalking. Radditz whisteled in amusement. '' Well kid either you're standing up unconscious or you're gonna put up a measlier fight than your pathetic father did.'' The mention of his daddy made Gohan grit his teeth. Radditz continued with his insults ''Thats right kid a beat his ass so bad he's probably dead from his wounds right now! Do you hear me, your little daddy's dead!''

It was too much. His daddy dead? His smiling, loving, powerful solitude dead? Gohans eyes went white. A strange force took him over as a huge blue aura overpowered his body. The floor and walls around him began to crack and tear. The three saiyans watched in astonishment as thier scouter reading went through the roof. Vegeta's scouter exploded followed by Radditz and Nappa's.

Gohan let out a sickening scream and a giant golden aura enveloped him. His hair was waving but still black and his eyes were still glazed white. '' Daddy!!!'' Gohan shouted before rocketing towards Radditz with unbeleivable speed. Radditz was shocked and couldn't move. Gohan launched himself into Radditz' chest sending him screaming backwards crashing through the far wall behind him. Vegeta and Nappa hadn't moved and were looking on in astoundment.

.Gohan let out one more painful cry before his aura died down as quickly as it had come.He hovered in a standing position for a few moments longer before collapsing on the floor. He was covered in bruises and deep cuts as his body couldn't take the enormous energy that had just passed through it.

Vegeta's whole body was shaking with shock. Nappa's smug grin was long gone '' What jus...?'' Vegeta gave him a look that told him that it was best to shut up at that moment. Nappa rubbed the back of his head. '' Uh, i'd better see if Radditz is still alive'' With that he exited the room.

Vegeta was still shaking with rage. How could this be possible? A mere half cast child possessing more power than the prince of all Saiyans? His power was unbeleivable. And that aura? He nearly transformed into a super saiyan! Him a second class soldiers child! Vegeta quivered with anger before launching a kick sending Gohan across the room. He turned around and tried to regain control, clenching his fists and looking at the ground with and anger contorted face. He gave himself a full minute before walking across the room and retrieving the boy. He was half happy and half dismayed to see he was still alive. Vegeta carried him out of the room and into the conrol center. Ajax was there to meet him. Vegeta could tell that the surprised look Ajex had on his face meant he knew. Ajax looked at Vegeta unblinkingly ''Incredible'' Vegeta ignored him.'' How strong?!''

Ajax looked at his clipboard in disbeleif and paused a while. Vegeta bacame impatient'' Well!?''

''100 000 Vegeta, that was at maximum. His powerlevel skyrocketed! It was incredible. I've never seen anything like it before.

Vegeta stared blankly. Ajax continued '' It rose from 750...This kid is surreal.

Vegeta gave Ajax a concerned stare. '' Frieza will know...power like that can't possibly go undetected.''

Ajax shook his head'' No need for concern, the training dome prevents any outside detection. Everything's ok''

Vegeta looked relieved. He dropped the boy on the floor. '' Put him in a healing healing module.'' He left the building and walked around the side. Nappa was trying to free Radditz from a slab of concrete. After much effort he eventually managed. Vegeta continued walking. This is insane! This kid could put an end to Frieza. After he does then I will destroy him! Vegeta was satisfied with his deduction. He arrived home and sat down at a desk with his hands together resting his chin on top of them. He sat that way for over an hour. Tomorrow I train alone. I need to clear my head. That brat will not permanently exceed me......

--shweet, numba 3 down! how are you liking it so far? Too much too fast or is it more interesting this way? Let me know plz....review now!


	4. Redeemer

It was the next day after the incident in the training center. Vegeta had much concern on his mind. This is ridiculous! So much of my thought going to that little impurity! How am I going to hide him from Frieza for much longer with a power like that? What if I can't retain control of the boy? Vegeta scowled deeply into a glass of water. He got up and took his empy breakfast plate into the kitchen. Vegeta then proceed to leave for the training dome. Vegeta hastened through the busteling crowed in a hurry but not knowing why. Why am I so eager to see the little brat. Vegeta in the far reaches of his mind hoped that the boy was ok half out of a need for him and half out of pure concern. One thing is for sure, that kid is undoubtably a saiyan. Vegeta arrived at his destination to be met by ajax. ''Good morning Vegeta.'' Vegeta gave a nod '' Where's the boy?''

'' He's out of recovery and is doing fine. Vegeta looked releived for a moment ''And his powerlevel? What is it now?

''Ah yes, the boy. He's out of recovery. He definitly posseses the saiyan quality of a largely increased powerlevel after being beaten towards an inch of his life. It rose from 750 on his arrival to 25 000 after yesterday. Ajax raised an eyebrow thats only 7000 short of your maximum Vegeta.

Vegeta scowled deeply ignoring the ignorant comment passed. ''Where are Nappa and Radditz?''

''They're already here and their levels have been recorded as of today as well.'' Vegeta showed only mild interest as their levels were never much at all.

''Nappa is still at 4000 but Radditz' has increased quite immensely after yesterday's encounter with the boy.'' Vegeta raised an eyebrow, his interest considerably raised.

'' Well? What is it?'' Ajax flipped through the notes on his clipboard, ''10 000, quite an unusual increase after just one battle, on the other hand Radditz did get beaten to quite a state. He required more time in recovery than the boy did'' Vegeta smiled at this mildly amused and considerably happier ''Really? Nappa won't be happy about that. I on the other hand am, as you know it's necissary for us to gain in strength as quickly as we can. Ajax looked concerned '' When will Frieza be returning to the station?''

Vegeta also considered this question '' Not for a few days. On the subject of Frieza, the boy's power has increased dramatically and will most likely continue to do so. Until he is probably trained to supress his power we will have to use other means...Any suggestions?!''

Ajax looked at Vegeta unworriedly '' I had already thought about that. It's simple really. I created a device that is worn like a neckless and sends impulses throughout the wearers body which send out fake impulses making it seem like his powerlevel is inferior.

Vegeta had a satisfied look on his face '' Excellent Ajax, you've done well. Let the boy rest today. Ajax nodded '' As you wish.''

Vegeta nodded and departed for the training facility. Nappa and Radditz were waiting for him. Nappa sporting his usual wide grin and Radditz looking reserved but prepared.for training. '' Well Radditz i'm glad to see you're still alive after that thumping the little kid gave you.'' Radditz looked away in embarassment. Nappa laughed '' Yeah, had a hard time scraping him out of the wall as well.

Vegeta turned his attention to Nappa. '' I wouldn't laugh if i was you Nappa. That little encounter helped Radditz quite considerably.'' Nappa looked questioningly at Vegeta.

'' What? You weren't told?'' Nappa shook his head. Vegeta raised a corner of his mouth in a light smile. '' To put it simpy Radditz isn't the weakling anymore Nappa, you are.''

Nappa's face reverted into a frown '' What do you mean?''

''What I mean fool is Radditz now exceeds you in power'' Vegeta waited a few seconds to allow the information to penetrate Nappa's reasonably thick scull. Vegeta then looked to Radditz '' You have advanced to 10 000 well done. As for you Nappa you're still a pathetic 4 000. Nappa turned his head muttering darkly to himself.

Vegeta walked to the middle of the room. '' You two train on your own today. Ajax will be monitoring you session and if it's not satisfactoy you will deal with me. Understood?'' Both saiyans nodded. ''Good''

Vegeta turned around to leave. '' Ok Ajax, start them off and no mercy. Vegeta looked up to the contol room to see Ajax giving him the thumbs up sign. On impulse Vegeta decided to see the boy before he left. He opened the door slightly and looked in. Gohan was sitting upright in his bed silently crying. Vegeta's anger flared. Possessing such potentialy great power and he's a pathetic weakling. It's not fair. I should posses those powers! Me not him. It's my birthright! What I have taken my whole life to acheive was handed to him without any effort. Vegeta pushed the door open with some force sending it banging against the wall. Gohan fell backwards out of fright, his eyes large. Vegeta glared at him with murderous eyes. The urge to destroy the boy was unbeleivable. Vegeta lunged forward and grabbed the boy by the arm and lifted him into the air. His eyes cold he extended a hand and produced a ki ball. Do it! Do it know! you don't need him! You don't need anyone. Gohan had remained silent but the fear in his eyes was heartbreaking. For a stabbing second Vegeta struggled with himself. Good sense overcame his pride and he dropped Gohan in mid air. The boy fell to the ground not taking his eyes off of Vegeta. He could see something else in Vegeta's eyes. Something other than the anger and hostility which was normally there. '' You're training starts tomorrow''

Vegeta left the room and slammed the door leaving a shaking Gohan behind. Looking murdreous Vegeta continued to the docking bay. He was met by an engineer. ''Ah Prince Vegeta. What can I do for you sir?''

'' I need a pod.''

''Yes sir. There's a free pod in hangar five'' Vegeta turned and proceeded to the hangar. Vegeta entered the pod and punched in the co-ordinates of a planet called Aristodemos. The pods computer system gave a warning beep and flashed red on the navigation screen. Warning user, the planet Aristodemos is a level 5 danger zone. Proceed or cancel. Vegeta smirked and hit proceed before pressing the blue button. The pod burst into life and cleared the exit hurtling into space. I've neglected my training and now I'll pay for it. Vegeta typed Aristodemos into the computer and received the planets information. I've head about this place and it's the perfect place to increase my strength or die trying. The computers monotonous voice began droning. Aristodemos, co-ordinates X53. Aristodemos is the only planet in it's solar sytem which orbits a dying star. The star as a result of it impending destruction releases radioactive energy which fuels the inhabitants of Aristodemos causimg them to develop stronger than normal power. The Aristodemions are a primitive race but posses great power. They are warlike and unstable due to radioactive poisoning. It is not recomended that this planet be visited....

Vegeta smiled to himself. Perfect, exactly what I need. This is where I can receive proper training. An hour later the pod started to slow down. Vegeta who had been sleeping lightly opened his eyes to see the most unappealing planet he's ever seen. It was black as night with rippling red cracks and craters. So this is the place? The pod broke through the planets atmosphere and crash landed into the planet. The pod has caused a massive crater.The door slid open and Vegeta stepped out. He immedietly fell to his knees. It was as if the floor were sucking him into itself like a magnet. Vegeta struggled to his feet, his body shaking with the effort.The gravity field here is huge. He stood upright managing a smile. This will suite my training well. Vegeta was unaware that he was being watched. Vegeta began an effort to walk. He did so with mild difficulty. The gravity must be ateast 20 times normal he thought to himself. Vegeta powered up to half his strength. He could move around more easily now. Good, now to find an unfortunate inhabitant.

Vegeta didn't have long to look. An energy blast blast whizzed past his head and exploded against a massive pile of rocks scattering them around the area. Vegeta turned to see a most unfortunate looking creature. It had flaking blue skin and a large multitude of black hair everywhere. It's dress was primitive looking and it stood about 7 feet tall as estimated by Vegeta. He stared in interest for a second before letting an extremely arrogant smirk slide across his face and stood with one hand on his hip. ''You're as repulsive as your planet. The Aristodemion also studying him with interest let loose a mocking laugh. '' I thought I sensed the energy of another being. It's not often I get the chance to destroy others.

Vegeta ignored the aliens comment and began to power up '' Let's get started then shall we?'' The alien smiled and attacked Vegeta with incredible speed. Vegeta was taken back and not prepared for the strenght of the blow that was produced sending him hurtling backwards. He stopped himself in mid air with his ki. Vegeta wiped the blood from his mouth. He had underestimated his opponent. I'll need to power up fully to get out of this one alive. Still in the air Vegeta began to power up. A massive dark blue aura shot up around him and began to rotate. His hair began waving and his eyes glazed over in concentration. The air around him became disturbed and stared blowing hard in all directions as a result of the extent of his power. The Aristodemian raised his arms over his face and took a more powerful stance in an effort not to be blown back.

Vegeta let out a final scream forcing the last of his power to surface. Vegeta looked at his advisary. '' Be honoured, i'm at full power'' The alien charged for Vegeta and Vegeta for him. They clashed into each other, sending radiating white shockwaves in all directions. The fight was intense and both parties had connected few blows. Vegeta was enjoying himself as he had had very little competition in his training until then. His eyes were filled with battle lust and the adrenaline was pumping. As the fight progressed Vegeta soon learned that the alien was stonger than he was and he was starting to loose ground. Vegeta failed to block a punch landing square in the middle of his face being the catylist for a barage of connections on the aliens part. After ten direct hits the alien kneed Vegeta in the stomach causing him to bend over and cough up a few drops of blood. Clenching both hands together into a double fist the alien produced a crunching blow sending Vegeta crashing to the ground. Rising from his crater Vegeta let out a growl. He was injured badly. Holding his right arm Vegeta slowly began lifting off of the ground. '' Not bad, but you won't win'' The alien ignored him and charged. Before he could connect another punch Vegeta released a ki ball into the aliens chest at close quarters stunning him for a second. Vegeta took full advantage of the oppertunity. He powered up a ki flame and launched himself into a heavy flying kick. The kick landed securely into the aliens face sending it spinning backwards. Vegeta forced his injured arm into an outstretched position allowing the bottom parts of his palms to touch opening hs hands like a butterflies wing. A small pink energy ball began to grow in the palms of his hands. Vegeta exerted himself to put every last srap of energy he had left into he blast. The alien had not yet fully recovered and was looking dazed and confused. The blast was ready. '' Gallit Gun!'' The blast was launched throwing the area into a frenzy. Huge boulders and outcrops of rock were being flung around because of the power of his blast as if they were made of gras.

The blast hit the alien squarely vaporising it on the moment of impact. Vegeta was breathing heavily, shaking like a sick man. Deep satisfaction in his eyes. He fell to the ground causing a crack where he landed. With much effort he managed to get into a crawling position and began the painfully slow process of crawling back to his pod.Finally reaching it he sauntered in. The computer flashed into life. Vegeta hit the auto return button which would take him back to the station. The pod roared into life and shot into the air. Vegeta had nothing left and passed out exerted to his limit.....

Wow! numba four already? Go me! Thanx for the reviews and suggestions, plz keep them coming....


	5. A Lesson Learned

Vegeta awoke in a strange white room.It took him a few seconds to focus and gather his thoughts. Where? Aristodemos! He smiled inwardly. So i'm alive am I? Good! He looked up to see Ajax walk in. Ajax looked up from his clipboard into the lightly smiling face of Vegeta. He frose for a full five seconds. '' So you're finally awake?

Vegeta looked puzzled. '' What do you mean finally?!''

''Well...you've been in a coma for the past 3 days. Vegeta's eyes were open wide with disbelief. '' 3 days!! Unbeleivable'' Vegeta started to rise but stopped short. He painfully got to his feet. Ajax looked concerned '' It's best Vegeta if you remain in bed for one more day atleast.

Vegeta looked at him as if he'd just threatened to kill him. '' Are you insane! Every second I waste is more time for Frieza to uncover our plan. I waste no more time! Now stand aside. Ajax did what he was told and moved out of the angry saiyans way. Vegeta stopped short at the door. '' Where's the boy?''

''At your quarters and don't worry, he's been training with Napp and Radditz. Vegeta looked like he felt a bit better. '' Good'' He began to amble out the door. '' Wait Vegeta, where did you go to get yourself into such a state in the first place?'' Vegeta shrugged annoyed at this naggin. He turned and left. Every step he took was like a thousand Aristodemians beating him from all directions. On his way home he received many concerned looks as he was in a rather bad way. Vegeta only half liked the concern. On the other hand he saw it as weak pity. He kept a straight face and continued to stumble home.

He finally arrived. Sweating profusely he stole a few seconds to rest against his door. He only allowed himself a little while as it would be sacrilege for anyone to see him like that. Entering his home he looked around to find it quiet . ''Boy!'' Get out here now!'' He heard a striring in the boy's room and a sharp sound resonating. He must of knocked something over. Clumsy oaf!

Gohan's head emerged from the corner of his open door.He had a mildly afraid look in his eyes. ''Yes, mr, sir uh Prince Vegeta.

Vegeta was mildy annoyed that the boy had not yet even figured out how to address him properly the first time yet.

Gohan noticed that Vegeta seemed to be in a lot of pain which made him all the more nervous

''I hear you have begun your training. The boy nodded. ''What did they teach you?'' Gohan took a few seconds to think. We've only been sparring.

Vegeta became interested. ''Did you win?'' Gohan looked down and shook his head. '' Sorry sir, but no''

Vegeta was surprised that the boy was so disappointed for his sake. He talked in a friendly tone '' Don't worry boy, we'll fix th....!'' He stopped himself short'' I mean If you loose again you will be punshed. Vegeta was angry with himself for his momentary weakness. Gohan had picked up on it as well. He watched Vegeta with an akward stare. ''Yes sir''

Vegeta glowerd inwardly raging at his weakness. His anger showed in his voice '' Come! Time to train!'' They left and began to walk. Gohan wanted to ask if he was ok but wisely decided against it. All of a sudden Vegeta stopped. Gohan stopped himself just as he was about to bump into him. Vegeta managed a silent growl looking up into the air. He turned to Gohan and felt for his neck. Gohan ducked out of reaction '' Stay still boy!'' Gohan stopped fidgeting. Vegeta reached down and felt around. He found what he was looking for and sighed. '' You listen to me boy!'' Gohan looked at him uncertainly '' If you remove that pendant from your neck at anytime without my say so an evil reptile like creature will find you and destroy you!'' Gohan looked horrified ''' Do you understand me'' Gohan managed a feeble nod. ''Good, now move!''

On arrival at the training dome Vegeta was met by Ajax. '' Vegeta! Bad news...!''

''I know, Frieza is returning.'' Ajax looked confused '' How did you know?

Vegeta thought about it for a second '' I must have picked it up on Aristodemos. I can sense ki now''

Ajax looked as if a light had turned on in his head. ''Aristodemos! No wonder you were in such a state! '' Vegeta cursed his slip'' Shut up Ajax! Now how long until Frieza gets here?

'' He'll be here tomorrow this time.'' Vegeta was apalled. '' So soon!'' He grabbed Gohan and pulled him towards the training facility. Atleast it had been repaired. '' Train on your own for a while, I ned to sort something out first. Gohan nodded and began stretching. Vegeta walked back out to Ajax. '' I have a few questions!''

''Certainly Vegeta, ask me.''

First of all can the training dome be upgraded to allow gravity to be changed. Ajax looked thoughtfully at Vegeta.'' I'll see what I can do. Ingenius idea'' Vegeta ignored his compliment. ''How strong is Frieza? What is his maximum power?''

''Well Frieza has never powered up fully to my knowlege before but he has a constant power level of 500 000. His species has four different transformations and if i'm to guess i'd say his maximum should be near 10 to 12 million

Vegeta's mouth nearly hit the ground. '' You must be joking''

''I'm afraid not.''

Vegeta looked as if he might explode.'' Scan my maximum now''

''Very well, step into the maximiser cubicle. Vegeta mad his way for the contraption and stepped inside. Ajax proceeded to type various things into the computer. '' Ok Vegeta, power up to your maximum.

Vegeta nodded and began to focus. Looking down he let out a yell forcing his power to surface. A dark blue aura stormed up around him. He's never felt stronger in his life before. Fully pwered up his aura faded slowly. He stood upright, his hands on his hips his smirking face watching Ajax's impressed look. '' Amazing Vegeta! 70 000! An admirable achievment in such a short time.'' Vegeta looked disapointed. He's expected more. He definitly felt much more powerful. He nodded towards Ajax ad turned to rejoin Gohan back in the training facility.

Gohan was rapidly punching and kicking with great power and speed. He looked completely focused. Vegeta was impressed. The boy learns fast! Gohan looked up from his training realising Vegeta was watching him. He was embarrassed all of a sudden. He wanted nothing more than to please Vegeta for some reason.

''Do you have any idea how to use energy boy?'' Gohan shook his head ''No sir'' Vegeta could sense that the boys power level had increased again but was still considerably below his now. '' Learn fast and show no ignorance. Don't make me repeat myself. Now sit down

Gohan sat down cross legged. '' Now hold both your arms out making your palms face each other. Gohan did as he was told. Now close your eyes and calm your mind. Focus on your chest. Thats where the ki is stored. '' Gohan fidgeted '' I feel it!

''Silence, keep your mouth shut and concentrate! Now pull the ki from your chest area down your arms and into the palms of your hands. You have to concentate very hard. Once you get that right force the ki out of your palms and concentrate. Mould the ki with your mind into the form of a ball.

Vegeta watched the boy with interest. He's going all out! Gohan concentrated with all his power. He managed to get the ki into his hands but was unable to syphon it out into the open. He gave up eventually '' I'm sorry sir, I couldn't do it''

''There is no thing as can't! You either do it or I'll hand you over to that evil reptile myself. Fear passed over Gohans eyes at the mention of the reptile. He protectively clutched his pendant. Vegeta noticed it. '' You may as well take it off now boy, it's safe in here''. Gohan hesitated for a moment, then took it off slowly and placed it in his pocket. His power climbed immensely then. Vegeta's eyes opened wider. What! his power grew more! That useless pendant wasn't supressing him enough.

Gohan saw the look on Vegeta's face. ''Whats wrong sir?''

Vegeta ignored him. '' Quiet! Continue trying to create a ki ball. I'll be back in a moment. Vegeta left to confront Ajax.

Ajax saw him coming and the way he was walking didn't look good. Vegeta grabbed Ajax in the front of his shirt and lifted him off his feet. '' Moron! This pathetic pendant doesn't supress him enough. Ajax looked confused. '' What are you talking about?'' Look at his power now!''

''Alright, alright!'' Vegeta put him down and watched him walk towards the controls. He zoomed in on Gohan and punched in a few buttons. A figure appeared on the screen. Ajax stepped back in surprise.

''Well?''

''60 000....'' Vegeta handed him the pendant. '' Now fix this immedietly! Ajax hurried out of the room with the pendant. Vegeta was left standing on his own. That kind is incredible. Still on par with me after I almost killed myself. Yes, Frieza will definitly fall to us. Frieza! If that pendant slips up again Frieza will know and we'll all be finished. I need to be extremely careful

Ajax returned with the pendant. '' Done! It was only a minor bug, it won't happen again''

'' For your sake Ajax you had better hop.....''

Vegeta was cut short by the sound of an immense explosion. Looking into the training facility Vegeta and Ajax saw the panicky form of Gohan looking rather distressed. A massive gaping whole was winking out of the wall of the training facility. Vegeta sped out and was behind Gohan in an instant. He instantly slipped the pendant around his neck. Gohan jumped with fright and turned around to see the angry face of Vegeta. He stood there rubbing the back of his neck half smiling '' I did it sir''

Vegeta beneath all his anger felt a stirring of pride for the boy. So young and yet so powerful. He could feel a smile surfacing. Before it popped he had turned around and began walking back to the control room. He motioned behind his bacl for Gohan to follow him.

Back in the control room Ajax was looking highly annoyed. ''Well done child, you just managed to detroy my training facility again. Gohan looked down extremely embarassed. Vegeta let out a sadistic laugh. '' Just have it built up again by tomorrow and have those alterations added. Come boy'' Vegeta led Gohan out of the training dome. Gohan was becoming more acustomed to the crowd of people and was becoming more comfortable. He was bursting with energy and wanted to speak about his new found abilities. He was unsure however if he should attempt a talk with Vegeta. He decided against it.

To his surprise Vegeta started the conversation. Tomorrow we'll go to a deserted planet so you can perfect your ki control and then you need to learn how to fly not to mention control your energy. Are we clear?''

Gohan smiled ''Yes sir'' Vegeta felt vaguely happy that the boy was starting to look more comfortable. Why do I even care? Do I even care? Grrr, ofcourse I don't! They had almost reached Vegeta's home. Gohan noted the immediet change in attitude of Vegeta and kept his distance and his mouth shut for the rest of the way. Upon arrival Vegeta raided a cupboard and produced two soldiers ration packs from the cupboard. He handed one to Gohan and walked towards his room. '' Eat boy, you'll need your strength for tomorrow. With that Vegeta retired. Gohan sat and ate alone. Wow, im learning so much. My body's aching but it feels good. In mid thought his fathers face jumped into his head. Gohan froze for a while. I nearly forgot about him. I wonder if i'll ever see him again. He'll be so proud of me! Even though he was so young realisation still succeeded on dawning in him. I'll probably never see hm again....He was no longer hungry. He slowly retreated to his room.

On Earth!

Two men were training full out. One the Namek Picollo, the other the saiyan from earth named Goku.

''Slow down Goku, you're gonna kill yourself if you keep that up. Goku stopped for a second, sweat pouring vigorously from all over his body.'' Picollo, i'm grateful you decided to train with me but if you don't shut up and attack you may as well leave. I told you already, I need all the strength I can possibly posses. When I see Radditz again one i'll make him pay!

Picollo looked away for a moment and then got back into a fighting stance. He used his duplication technique and split into the different parts. All three violently attcked Goku but were easily batted away. Picollo formed back into one again and stood up painfully. ''No more. This is madness. Training shouldn't be this foolish. You'll burn yourself out eventually and then what good will it do your son?''

Goku ignored him the intense training finally taking it's toll on him. ''One....one more time Picoll...''

Goku collapsed. Picollo stood with his hand over his face. ''Just great. I'm not taking you home this time! That woman of yours is too dangerous. I'll stay with you then.'' Picollo collected some wood and placed it near Goku. Using a miniscule ki blast picollo set the wood alight.Goku was still out cold. Fool! Picollo sat cross legged and levitated slightly off the ground. Withing seconds he was emersed in intense miditation....

Phew, numba five, feeling tha burn! Didn't get any reviews out of my last chapter so not sure if the stories still to you're liking so plz plz plz let me know that I'm not burning in vain :)


	6. Evil Arrival

Gohan awoke. He remembered the previous night and was overwhelmed by melancholy. His nastalgic feelings made him resent his fast becoming immense powers. Daddy should have been the one to teach me not him. Gohan felt extreme resent. He's all I have right now. He stood up and walked to the kitchen rubbing his eyes. His rations were still on the table where he had left them. He picked it up and peeled it open. Need my strength. He began to eat as Vegeta entered the room. ''Good morning sir'' Vegeta produced a nod. Finish your meal boy, we waste no time today. Gohan proceeded to wolf it down. Vegeta walked out the door and motioned for Gohan to follow. Walking Vegeta watched the boy out of the corner of his eye.

So pathetic yet so admirable. Given the circumstances this boy shud be worthless and weak and yet he shows courage with no incentive but fear. Fear can however be a powerful ally but theres something more. Something that I won't ever be able to completely eliminate. His heart. I sense purity beyond the nobelest of warriors. He will be great but not perfect. In this case perfection requires ruthlessness beyond this childs comprehension. I will need to use that to get him to do what is needed to be done.

Gohan looked up to see Vegeta watching him with an emotion he could not read. Vegeta did not look away this time. Gohan felt uneasy as Vegeta's cold eyes bore into him with more persistance than he had ever shpwed before. ''Do you miss you father boy'' Gohan looked like he had jus been slapped in the face. He saw sincerity and not provocation in Vegeta's face. He looked down and carried on walking. Vegeta was infuriated that he had not received an answer. He had dropped his own pride in order to console and had received nothing for it. Mixed emotions conveyed false illusions in Vegeta's mind. He was unsure what was happening. Love, hate, jealousy and unbeleivable power. Vegeta stopped walking and held his head. His eyes were enlarged and his body shaking. Gohan took a step back. ''So..........unbeleivable! How? That power....''

He slowly turned his head towards Gohan. '' Back!!'' Gohan opened his mouth then closed it again taking another step backwards. '' Leave! Back to my quarters now!''

Gohan looked at him for a few moments fear engulfing his entire body to the point of throwing up. He turned around and ran with all his being.

Vegeta stood up and looked up. ''Frieza'' He ran to the training dome. On arrival he was greeted by Ajax with a worried look. '' So you know then'' Vegeta growled '' Ofcourse I do. His power is sickening! Theres no way... Vegeta looked away. He could feel tears surfacing. The realisation was more than he could take. He looked down walking at a qiuick pace to the bathroom. It was the first time he had been able to sense Frieza's power. So powerful. Unbeleivable. He looked at himself in the mirror and hardly recognised himself. He looked as if he had aged 10 years in 10 minutes. The anguish was insatiable. I need to control myself now. If I don't then I will be destroyed. He closed his eyes and stood that way until he had reached a certain level of control. Shouts echoed from all over the station, Frieza has returned! Vegeta ignored the noise around him and sat down. I will not fall now! Not after all this. Ajax entered the bathroom and ignored the violated look on Vegeta's face. '' Frieza has summoned you Vegeta''

Vegeta stood up smiled and left the room with an arrogant swagger. He finally arrived at the entrance of the room room. Taking a deep breath he knocked.

An extremely high pitched and annoying voice answered from the inside '' Come in Vegeta'' He opened the door and entered walking a few paces before bowing before him. '' Lord Frieza, welcome back'' Frieza looked at him with an ammused smile. Zarbon and Dodoria doing the same. ''Ah Vegeta, my own little Saiyan prince it ammuses me to see your still as weak as you always were. Dodoria and Zarbon laughed. Vegeta smiled inwardly extremely satisfied that he could atleast wipe the floor with both Zarbon and Dodoria at the same time. He said nothing not letting his thoughts reflect on his face. Frieza loved to mock him. It gave him immense sadistic pleasure to feel taste and smell the pain and hate in Vegeta. ''Greeting completed lets talk buisiness. Have you taken planet Aritrea yet?

Vegeta looked up in dismay. No! I've been so preoccupied by the child that I have paid no heed to this fools petty jobs. The look on Vegeta's face spoke for itself. Dodoria let out a laugh ''How pathetic Vegeta. I know you a saiyan but come on. I could take Aritrea on my own. Vegeta looked up and smiled. ''Then perhaps Dodoria you will accompany me to Aritrea and assist me in it's conquering...'' Frieza and Zarbon watched Dodoria with ammusement. '' I...Why lower myself to your pathetic level Vegeta, it's not my problem''

Vegeta smirked enormously. '' It seems to me Dodoria that you are afraid?''

''How dare you Saiyan!'' Dodoria began to charge up an energy blast.

''Dodoria!'' He stopped focusing his energy and looked at Frieza. '' Save your strenght for Aritrea''

''Lord Frieza?''

''You will take Vegeta up on his offer. Wouldn't it ammuse you to watch Vegeta die at the hands of the Aritreans?''

Dodoria caught the hidden meaning as did Vegeta. Dodoria smiled '' As you wish.''

Frieza nodded then looked towards Vegeta. '' You and Dodoria will depart right now'' Vegeta nodded and was filled with extreme satisfaction. Both Vegeta and Dodoria left together. ''You will pay for this insult Vegeta.'' He ignored him '' Meet me in the hangar in 15 minutes''

''Why? Where are you going?''

''Home for a few minutes, the reason is none of your buisiness.'' Dodoria shrugged and nodded. They both went their seperate ways. Vegeta arrived home and went inside. ''Boy!''

Gohan emerged from his room his face pale from fear. ''The monster is here and he will be here for a long time so if your not careful and don't listen completely to everything I say he will find you and kill you. You do understand don't you? The meaning of life and death. Gohan nodded. '' I thought you would, now go to your room and don't come out until I come home. Not even to get food or water. If you hear anyone in the house hide and make sure your always wearing your pendant.'' Gohan nodded again looking very distressed. Vegeta noticed it and felt pity. ''You'll be fine, now get into your room!'' Gohan fled immedietly.

Vegeta left and made haste. He was consumed in thought all the way to the hangar. On arrival he met up with Dodoria. '' What took you so long monkey? Hangar 6, now get moving and i'll see you on Aritrea. Vegeta completely ignored him and made his way to his designated pod. I'll enjoy this little trip.

He climbed into his pod and sat down. Where is Aritrea again? Oh yes! He punched in the co-ordinates and pushed the blue button. The pod jerked and roared into life. It lifted slowly and exited the hangar gate. Vegeta caught a glimpse of Dodoria's smiling face as the two pods jetted towards the unsuspecting planet. Vegeta allowed a small smile of his own. Aritrea's far away. May aswell rest. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sorry if its short. Jus thought the suspense would do some good. I'm starting to feel like i'm writing this story for nothing. Some reviews would give me some incentive however....Suggestions, whatever. Help me better the story....


	7. Justify My Life

An oval shaped pod, violently shaking and burning in the atmoshpere of an emerald green planet could be seen approaching at extreme speed. It sped faster burning more ferociously followed by a second. Both pods crashed similtaneously into the radiant green grass of the planet violating it with a massive crater. What was once beauty became tainted by evil. What was once prosperity and wealth was soon to become the property of ruthlessness. What was once a peaceful people was soon to become nothingness. Unsuspecting and powerless to defend against the men of Frieza, the evil of two who show no remorse, the scurge who have seen the downfall of among the most powerful of planets.

Both pods opened slowly and the two emerged. Expressionless and uncaring of the job at hand. The two enemies walked side by side over a ridge which blanketed a city of beauty. The masses of which carried on unknowingly and unsuspecting. ''Are you ready monkey?'' Vegeta looked at the scally attrocity that stood before him. Thoughts consumed him. Thoughts of a different nature, of a weak nature. Am I ready? Why do I even question myself? Why does part of me wish to leave these people be? Even though I have no fight with them I have never even considered these thoughts before. What does this mean? Who is responsible for this? Vegeta already knew.

''Yes you insolent fool, I am ready.''

Vegeta released a crushing blow sending Dodoria sprawling into a boulder breaking it and sending the splintering into the wind. A gust blew swaying his hair into a wavelike motion. Is my cause noble? Why do I care....?

Dodoria painfully stood up with a dazed expression on his face. A hint of fear, a hint more of uncertainty tainted with outrage. He said nothing, nothing he could saw would turn the tide of the battle. Vegeta began to power up, a mighty aura errupted from him shaking the ground and changing the wind. His hair no longer moving in a peaceful rythm but was tearing menacingly. Dodoria's uncertainty changed to terror. Vegeta began slowly trudging forward. Dodoria took a single step back before running. His enemy was in front of him immedietly. ''Fight me and die with honour!'' Honour? Can I even speak of honour? Am I worthy of the mentioning.

Dodoria threw a punch which was effortlessly dodged. He unleashed a barrage of blows not one finding it's mark. This is the beginning. One small step at a time. First Dodoria, then Zarbon and when im ready it will be his turn.

Vegeta blocked the last of the raging blows before teleporting behind his enemy getting a choke hold around his neck. The defeated groaned and choked. ''Vegeta please!''

Begging? He begs now? To show heed would be weak but I have the desire. Is this tolerable.

''You deserve no heed Dodoria, like Frieza you will soon perish. He could feel the shuddering of a laugh from the creature he held in his arms.

''Destroy Frieza? You are nowhere near his power! Kill me and you'll be next...monkey''

I am a Saiyan warrior, not a monkey. The power is mine to weild. This ignorant fool understands nothing. '' Good-bye you pathetic fool.''

Releasing Dodoria he laid a round house kick sending him into flight. A hi ball appeared in his hand. Growing slowly flickering blue. It's strange something so beautiful is a weapon of destruction. Another of life's little ironies. Just like the irony in a half breed saiyan destroying the one responsible for killing a people that was unknowingly his. Him and not me, the Saiyan Prince. He smiled then. Nothing arrogant, nothing sadistic, jus a smile. With a thrust of his arm he released his might. A large bright blue harmless looking light. So ironic...

It stuck his adversary with the wrath that only a Saiyan warrior could posses. Dodoria disintegrated . It seemed to be in slow motion, every noise, every smell enhanced.

When the ash and smoke cleared their was only peace. Silence...

The calm before the storm. It will soon rage again. Vegeta looked to the ground before sighing. ''It has began''

And now it must continue. A necissary sacrifice.

He levitated high above the city and stopped. Remorse is for the weak. Am I becoming weak? Is it really weakness? He began to focus his energy, compacting it, releasing it from his body into his outstretched arms and into the palms of his hands. More and more, his body shuddering from the effort. Death is inevitable isn't it? This is their time. A self proclaimed god now am I? The energy radiated in his hands almost enough now. No choice! No choice but my own? I'm doing whats best.

The energy had reached it's aim. I'm sorry?

GALLIT GUUUUUN!!!!

A monsterous energy blast illuminated the already radiant planet. Darkness loomed over the city. Beauty once again bringing about desolation. I cannot justify this!

Energy striking like the snake of Eden. White light dissolving hungrily, consuming hungrily, ending life hungrily. A wave of destruction, clear and pure in it's fury. The smoke cleared and nothingness remained.

Vegeta flew downwards until touching earth. The final great city destroyed. Destroyed in the name of him. He who stands for all I am. Emotions should be eliminated as I eliminate. He walked in silence towards his pod. Nothing but silence. Without looking back he entered and hit auto return. Like a beast carrying a beast the pod roared into life and climbed the air hungrily. Leaving behind it untold chaos. Lost in thought in a confined space with ones self after true self discovery is a new revelation in life. There would be no single entirely clear thought or entirely unclear. Lost in a river of emotion which has no top or bottom. The cost of power is great but is it worth it? Will I ever truly know. Minutes turned to hours but went unnoticed until the station was was ahead.

'Identify''

''Vegeta''

''Clearance granted''

The pod drifted into the belly of its mother waiting to be violently born again. Vegeta exited and began to walk. Hearing nothing, seeing less he made his way to the throne room.

He stopped in front of the door. It opened before he tried. Zarbon emerged a surprised look on his face. Te gained composure immedietly. '' Vegeta? Back so soon? Where's Dodoria?'' He could not read the look in Vegeta's face. So seemingly uncarring . Vegeta walked past him without answering. ''How dare you Saiyan freak!'' Vegeta stopped and looked slowly back. Your time will come soon my friend. Zarbon, looked at Vegeta uncertainly. '' Vegeta?'' he took a step backwards.

Frieza watched the exchange with mild ammusement. '' Come in Vegeta, pay no attention to Zarbon''

Vegeta looked forward took a few more steps forward then bowed '' Lord Frieza, I have completed my mission.''

''Oh have you? What took you so long? Wheres Dodoria then?''

''His dead my lord.'' Frieza looked even more ammused '' Are you serious? How?''

'' I killed him'' Frieza was surprised. He didn't expect such honesty.

''And just how did you manage that Prince?'' Vegeta looked up with an unreadable expression on his face. '' He was careless...''

Frieza nodded in understanding. ''Very well Vegeta you may leave.'' He bowed again and and proceeded to leave '' My lord...''

After he left Zarbon approached Frieza. ''Lord Frieza? Why did you...?''

''Why not? Vegeta is no threat and he never will be. Do you blame me for Dodoria's weakness?''

''No my lord! I'm sorry for my insolence...I...I''

Frieza watched him with ammusement. He loved unconditional fear and gained great pleasure from it.

''Good Zarbon, now go and organise the mineral purging of Aritrea''

''My Lord!'' Zarbon bowed and left.

Frieza sat in contemplation. Interesting. Vegeta is stronger than I gave him credit for but still nothing. I will have to keep my eye on him for interests sake.

Vegeta arrived home. He entered with wariness and fatigue both phyical and emotional. The boy. What will I do with the boy? Or should it be what will the boy do with me. ''Gohan!'' There was no answer. He walked towards the boys room and opened the door. The boy was asleep. Vulnerable and innocent like those I have just destroyed. He let out a light laugh. Just as well he is asleep. I'm not ready yet. He closed the door and stalked warily towards his bed falling forward onto it and passing out because of all angles of life not just fatigue. He dreamed then, of a place he could call home and a boy he could call his son.....

Thank you for your suggestions, I'll definitly work on it!

Reese Craven: I'll work on the spelling mistakes and don't worry, older Gohan time is soon. I'm just waiting for the right time to incoporate it.

CW: Thanks for the review, the reason Vegeta is being so semi tough on the kid is change. He's confused and im sure this chapter will help you out.

Puff: Thank you! I will...


	8. Life or Death

Morning. The Saiyan Prince awoke. Straining in thought nothing seeming clear. Something was definitly wrong. Something in the air, it smelled of fear and helplessness. Vegeta made his way to the boys room. What he found made his body shake. Gohan was not there. ''Boy!!?.......Go, Gohan?!'' Nothing...

He felt sick to the stomach. Knowing crossed his mind. He left slowly and began walking to the Throne Room. What do I do now? If he isn't dead yet he soon will be, as will I and the rest of us...the last of us except for kakorott.

He arrived at the throne room door and without knocking forced the doors open. Just as he had thought. Nappa and Radditz stood back to back ruefully watching the encirclement of guards around them. Zarbon held the unconscious boy by the scruff of his shirt and was about to lay another blow as Frieza watched sadistically. All action stopped as Vegeta was noticed. '' Ah Vegeta, glad you could join us.'' Vegeta watched his smiling face with hate as Frieza continued. ''I assume you realise your offense and why it is punishable by death. Treason is without a doubt an extremely serious offence. Vegeta smiled '' And tyranny is not?'' Zarbon dropped the boy and took a step towards Vegeta.

''Watch your mouth Prince, unless a slow death is more to your liking.''

''The only death you'll cause Zarbon is your own'' Frieza stood up '' Enough Vegeta. You have risked a lot for this boy. Oh yes, i know all about it. Don't look so surprised my monkey friend. Ofcourse I have eyes and ears all over. As punishment you will watch the last of your annoying little baboon race be eliminated. Unless ofcourse you are powerful enough to challenge me?

Frieza extended an arm sideways a ki ball enveloping on the tip of his finger. A lazer of ki was released striking Nappa in the chest. Nappa looked down at his fatal wound then back to Vegeta before collapsing in death.

Vegeta watched him fall emotions flaring once again. He stands before me, the prince of al saiyans and kills my subjects. Anger erupted deep inside of him.

Frieza laughed ammused at the saiyans reaction. He walked slowly to Radditz and stopped in front of him. Radditz didn't move an inch and showed no sign of fear.

Frieza extended his arm once again gripping him with his ki. Radditz's body was frozen and shaking. Frieza slowly began to close his hand causing Radditz to shake the pressure building. He let out a cry.

Vegeta watched with hate burning in his eyes. I care nothing for Radditz but why do I feel pain? He is a brother, a link to an extinct race....my race.

Frieza tightened his grip creating a fist. Blood oozed from all over his body until he exploded in a light show of crimson. Vegeta fell to his knees. All we ever wanted was freedom. They trusted me to deliver it to them. I'm sorry....so sorry.

Frieza watched Vegeta and was satisfied with his reaction. '' Do you see now monkey? You could never have succeeded. Such a fool. I almost pity you.'' He looked towards Zarbon. ''You may finish the job Zarbon.

''It would be my pleasure Lord Frieza''

Vegeta looked towards Zarbon. He picked the boy up and began to charge a ki blast. Vegeta could feel Zarbons energy grow. What do I do now? He looked at the boy. So helpless now, if he ever needed anyone in his life it would be now. His mind was in turmoil, hate clashing with love, clashing with rage, colliding with truth. Everything came together to form an emotion more powerful than anything but could not be put into words.

Helplessness was overcome with intense need. Need to protect, need to save, need to preserve. I am a saiyan warrior! The power is mine to weild, my right!

Vegeta slowly came to his feet looking to the floor. ''I won't let you! No More!

A white aura seeped out of Vegeta his eyes glazed white, his hair a sail in a hurricane. The earth shook, the ground tore and Vegeta broke.

The white aura gave way to one of gold growing bigger and raging like a tempest. ''No more!!!!'

Vegeta was enveloped in gold, clashing with his black heart. His hair wavelike and gold, his aura tormented and gold, his eyes cold and turquois.

All in the room watched him with awe. A sight worthy of illusion. Godlike in stature and painfull in temperment. Frieza uncertainly watched his pet. ''What is this?''

Vegeta smirked looked to Zarbon then to Frieza. '' This is your destruction. Zarbon dropped the boy, unsure of what was about to happen. Vegeta raised his arm and pointed it it Zarbon. ''It's my turn now'' He released a single golden ki ball which peirced his body and killed him instantly.

Frieza smiled. '' You will need much more than that my friend. Frieza knew that he would aswell. Vegeta attacked with truly godlike speed. He shoulder charged Frieza with a force that had not challenged him that way in his life. He crashed through the throne room and out into the open. The stations populace fled in panic. Frieza stood up quickly. Although impressed by his power he was disappointed. ''So thats a super saiyan? Not much is it''

Vegeta flew after him landing in front of him, an arrogant smile on his face. '' Are you enjoying yourself Frieza? I am...''

''Foolish little monkey. You are still nowhere near strong enough to take me on. Theres more to Frieza than you will ever know.He took a fighting stance and closed his eyes in concentration. A sphere shaped aura enveloped him, covering him, transforming him. It ended in an explosion and a flurry of power. Frieza had changed. He looked the same but was much bigger and twice as powerful.

Vegeta was outraged. Frieza's power once again exceeded his by far

''Surprised? I imagine you must be...I say it again, in what world could you ever have succeeded?''

Vegeta roared, a sound of pain and frustration before attacking. He threw blows with all his furry. Frieza was taken back and unprepared for such a savage attack. Many blows were blocked but many landed squarely.

Vegeta knew he could not win but he had to atleast escape. Both attacked each other with equal furry none gaining ground. Vegeta desperately fighting for his life as well as the boys. Vegeta gained the upper hand for a split second and took advantage of it to the full. He landed a searing blow sending Frieza on his way following it up by a barrage of ki balls. Before he could give Frieza a chance to recover he charged up a fully powered Gallit Gun and unleashed his anger. His energy fast depleting he flew towards the throne room. The boy lay where he had fallen. He picked him up and flew with all the energy he had left. Through the panicked crowd at evil speed. The hangars almost in sight. A ki ball flew past his head and exploded against a building sending debris everywhere. Vegeta looked behind him to see Frieza in persuit. Vegeta flew into a random hangar and threw the boy into a pod before turning around. Frieza was mildly wounded holding one arm. Vegeta drew some satisfaction from it

His power was fast depleting. Only have one more left in me, must make it count. He took a stance showing he was about to do or die. Drawing every single shred of remaining energy. Effort slowly killing him he left only enough energy to live. He released a massive ki ball hurling it towards Frieza. It cracked with energy and burned with fury. It missed its mark by far. Frieza stopped and laughed '' Stupid fool....you've missed''

Vegeta smiled, no I haven't. Frieza looked backwards to find the blast heading for the power room. On contact it would destroy the entire station. It would cause a vast blast as a result of the Black crystal powering the station compacting causing the station fall into itself much like a black hole.

Vegeta enjoyed the annoyed look on Frieza's face before entering the pod. He punched in random co-ordinates and hit the blue button sending the ship into space rocketing away at light speed. Within seconds the dark of space was illuminated by white caressing everything. Frieza will live but it will buy time to escape. The ship shuddered and spun. Then there was still and silence. Vegeta looked at the contol panel to find out where they were headed. Destination planet Selenia, A large planet with an enormous gravity field. The planet is one of two in the solar system and orbit a neutron star thus the extreme gravity field. Not much is know about the planets populus....

Vegeta sighed. Its as good as any. It will make a good training ground. Lets just hope Frieza doesn't find us until it is time. He looked at the still unconscious boy. There is still much to do. He reached for the boy to stroke his head before stopping. He won't know. He continued. His heart felt something strange for the first time in his life but he dare not even utter it. Everything will be fine. The pod drifted off into the cold uninviting darkness of space....

Thanks again people for the revies and suggestions. I think this story will get more interesting from this chapter onwards...


	9. A Father's Anguish

The forest erupted into life. A scream could be heard. Sung from the throat of one in anguish. One who has lost and has vowed to find. A man stood in a green glade training with all his soul. His gi tattered, his face contorted and unlike him. His heart aching........and hating. ''KA-ME-HA-ME.....HAAAAAA! He realeased a searing blue energy beam of vast multitude. It soared with fury meeting its mark, a quiet mountain sending it into oblivion. The man fell over in frustration and fatigue. That can't be all I have! More, need more power! He struggled to his feet hands resting on his knees. He rose slowy putting the bottom palms of his hands together resting them behind him. KA-ME........HA-ME..... He collapsed before he could finish. Lying on his back he was an inch from unconsciousness. A tear escaped from his eye but he didn't bother to wipe it away. He couldn't even if he wanted to. Gohan...You completed my life. You...my son, I loved you so much. He will pay, all of them will. Goku felt the golden rage withing him again. Yes! I feel you. I must learn to harness you forever. I will have you.

Goku sensed a presence nearby. ''Picollo, you can come out now, and please save your lectures this time.'' The Namek emerged from the forest shaking his head. ''Can't move again can you Goku? You're most fortunate we aren't enemies anymore or i'd be tempted to kill you.''

''You may as well kill me Picollo....i'm already dead anyway.'' Picollo growled '' I'm sick of your matter of fact nonsense. You're wallowing in self pity is starting to bother me!''

Goku turned his head another tear forming. Picollo looked down, still not able to watch his friend's grief. He spoke in a soft voice. ''Look Goku, it's been thirteen years. It's time to move on. What about your woman? And your friends? What about them? You haven't been home once in four years. One loss doesn't mean you should stop living.

Goku looked up in anger ''So You're saying I should just forget my son?!''

''No, i'm saying you should not forget the rest of those who mean something to you.'' Tears fell freely now. ''He'll be eighteen now...I miss him Picollo....''

''I understand...You miss him as your wife misses you'' Goku showed real emotion for the first time in years. He looked up, guilt further flawing his face. ''You...you're right Picollo. I don't know what to say....''

Picollo smiled. ''Atleast you know now what to do'' The two unlikely friends smiled at each other.

''I....thank you Picollo.'' He nodded ''Can you move?'' Goku shook his head. '' I thought as much. Knowing you you're starving?'' Goku's face erupted into a massive grin. ''Yeah! How'd you guess?'' Picollo laughed. I'll be right back, I hope it's still there''. He walked off into the forest and emerged seconds later with a prize winning fish.

''Will this do?'' Goku laughed. ''It'll do just fine! Thanks Picollo.''

Picollo collected wood and started a fire. ''We've done this often over the years. I'm glad we can finally do it in happiness and not anger.'' Goku smiled '' Yeah, I guess. Throw that fish on why don't you! I'm starved! Picollo shook his head. ''The only thing that makes you tick is your stomach. He put the fish on a spit he had constructed and let it cook. Goku had not yet moved once. ''Are you ok? You haven't been immobile for this long before. Goku smiled broadly. ''Sure sure, i'm fine. Some food should do the trick. Oh and Picollo, theres something I want to show you after we eat...''

Picollo looked up in interest. ''What is it?

''After we eat ok?'' He frowned '' Fine, then eat. It's done...''

''Oh really? Great!'' Goku sprang up as if nothing was wrong at all and proceeded in devouring the fish in 20 seconds literally. After he was done he began licking his fingers before rubbing his stomach. ''Mmmmm, that was great! Oh, I hope you didn't want any...?''

''Don't worry I didn't. I only need water.'' Goku didn't bother questioning him about it as Picollo had never given him a straight answer about it in any case.

''Now then...what is it you wanted to show me?'' Goku burped loudly. '' Oh yeah! Well, basically I think being strong isn't a problem anymore. Picollo watched him suspiciously. ''What do you mean?''

''Hmmm, well ok, just watch'' Goku stood up and walked a few steps away from the fire into a clearing. He put both arms low in front of him clenching his fists. He looked to the ground and gritted his teeth. How do I make you work? I need you so badly! Don't you understand. At that point Goku's mind clicked. It went back in time all those years ago. He remembered waking up in confusion. He remember wandering where Gohan was. He remembered remembering. He took him! He took Gohan. GOHAN!!

Goku's head shot upwards, a blood curdling scream escaping from his lungs. Supressed fury and pain unleashed on the world. Picollo was taken by surprise and watched in shock.

Goku continued to scream in an inhuman tone. His hair flashed from black to gold and vice versa. His muscles shot to double their size and his eyes began to fade into blue/green. A mighty golden aura found it's way out of his body and exploded into the open with radiant glory. Picollo crawled backwards in horror. He had never felt such power in his life. Goku stood in silence for a minute his power screaming around him. Finally, I have you now.

He looked at the startled Picollo. He laughed lightly. The look on Picollo's face was quite comical. ''You can put your tongue back in your moth now''

Picollo shook his head. '' Goku! This is amazing! What on earth? How do you do that?'' Goku shrugged his shoulders. '' I don't know Picollo. It just sort of happened one day. I couldn't control it up until now. It's strange but i'm not complaining. He let out a deep breath and slowly materialised back into his normal form.

''Goku this is incredible! The power is enourmous!'' Goku grinned ''I know. I'm ready now. I'm going after Gohan soon''

Picollo raised an eyebrow '' How are you planning on accomplishing that?''

''Easy...Bulma. She's a genius. She can do anything she put her mind to'' Picollo nodded, ''I see.''

''But first....I need to see Chi-Chi'' Picollo shuddered '' Good luck you can go alone. I'll see you later Goku''

''I understand. Later then Picollo'' He levitated slightly before powering up and flying away.

Goku was left alone. Hmmm, quite dark already. Should I stay here the night or go home? He made up his mind. Powering up he shot into the sky and flew into the direction of his home. It's a beautiful night... I've lost myself for way too long. I hope Chi-Chi doesn't take it too badly! He saw his house in the distance and zeroed in on it faster. I've missed her...

Landing on the front lawn he slowly made his way the the door. He took a deep breath before knocking. ''Uh, Chi-Chi? It's me...Goku.''

Goku heard a stirring deep in the house, followed by the scraping of metal and the sound of heavy running footsteps. Goku knew all to well the fate which was in store for him. The front door crashed open, the angry one emerging. The last thing Goku saw was a heavy looking round metal object flying at his face before darkness fell.

Something wet...Ahhhhh, i'm drowning! Goku woke up splutteing his arms windmilling every which way. His eyes finally came into focus portraying the picture of the angry one '' Goku!! Where have you been for the past I don't even know how many years'' She lifted the frying pan. Goku yelped and crawled backwards. ''Wait Chi-Chi, don't!''

He quickly stood up. Chi-Chi aimed another blow. She stopped it in mid air, emotion consuming her. ''Oh Goku!'' She fell to her knees crying softly.

Goku felt his heart go out to her his guilt fast returning. ''Chi-Chi'' He knelt beside her and brought her into his arms. She struggled, flailing and shouting. ''No, you can't just come back here after abandoning me and expect everything to be alright!''

Goku gripped her more tightly, rocking her gently in his arms. '' I'm sorry.......I'm sorry.'' She wept heartbreakingly in his arms holding him fiercly overcome by her intense feeling for the man...her husband.

Hmmm, I tried something new once again. I'm eager to her your opinions...

CW:I'm glad you approve of the story line. I hope I can keep it up to your liking.

Reese Craven: And I hope I can maintain your interest aswell...hehe thanx

Puff: Thanx for ur continued liking of my story, i appreciate it...


	10. Aftermath

''There you are! I've been looking all over for you.'' Gohan looked at the strangely familial figure. ''What do you mean? Have we met before?''

''Ofcourse we have. I'm...''

Gohan awoke. He looked around the dim room startled. Only a dream. It seemed so real. A feeling of nastalgia peircing him all of a sudden. Who was he? He shook his head and cleared his mind. Morning already? I'd better get up then. He stood up and began to stretch. He was still mildly stiff from the previous days training. Opening his door he left his room. Vegeta was already seated at the kitchen table. ''Overslept again boy?''

''The names Gohan. Vegeta smiled '' You're stating the obvious.'' Gohan sighed smiling. '' Are we training today?''

''Ofcourse. Grab a ration pack and lets get started. ''Sure Vegeta.'' Gohan walked to a cupboard taking a single pack.

They exited together walking side by side, stride by stride. One would say they were father and son. ''God morning you two.'' They stopped to acknowlege Promethius, the Selenian elder. Vegeta produced a nod of greeting. Gohan smiled enthusiastically. ''Morning Promethius.''

''Are you training again today?'' He looked concerned. ''Gohan half smirked. ''Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Promethius sighed. ''The crystal chamber will be avalable to you as always when you are done. '' Thanks but i doubt we'll need it. See you later'' Gohan waved confidently and began walking.

They headed for their usual training ground, a massive crater, probably created by a meteor which struck many years ago.. For some unknown reason the crater had an even higher gravity field than the crater its self. Gohan remembered the first time they encountered it years ago. It had only been a few weeks since they arrived....''Wow! Look at that big hole! Vegeta turned his head to acknowlege the boys claim.He was ammused by the boys own childish ammusement. ''It's just a crater. Gohan ignored him and edged closer with difficulty as the planets gravity field was intense enough. He made it to the edge and peered inwards. '' It's deep!'' He took one more step nearer for a closer look, causing loose gravel to give away under his feet. He fell in releasing a surprised yell. He hit the bottom face first.

''Boy! Are you alright? Vegeta made his way to the edge of the crater and peered inwards. '' Are you hurt?

Gohan tried to move but was unable to do so. ''I don't think so. I can't mover though''

''What do you mean you can't move?!'' Vegeta was beginning to get impatient. ''It feels like i'm glued to the floor.''

''Nonesense! If I come down there and get you with ease theirs going to be trouble!'' Gohan gulped nervously.

Grumbling to himself Vegeta began to descend only to find that he was being dragged down with great force. He too emitted a surprised yell before plunging into the depths of the crater. He landed face first next to Gohan. '' What is this? I can't move!''

''I told you.'' Vegeta lost his temper. ''Silence boy!'' In reassurance to his harsh tone he spoke gentler. ''Looks light you were right. Could it be that the gravity level is much more intense in here? This is a blessing in disguise.'' Vegeta powered up to his maximum but was still only able to emit feeble movements. '' This is rediculous!''

An idea came to mind. Yes! Thats it. It's the only way but I need it now. Frieza! I can't die here, not yet. Not until you pay! Emmense anger welled up inside of him. I must! Golden pain surged out of his body. He transformed in all the glory of a warrior race. ''Yes, that will do'' He stood up with ease. ''The power...'' He looked at both of his hands extended in front of him feeling their power. He reached down and picked the parylised boy up with ease and flew out of the crater. After putting him down Gohan watched Vegeta with awe. ''Wow! How did you do that?'' Vegeta smiled ''You'll find out soon enough.'' From that moment on Gohan was overwhelmed by a sense of hero worship. Vegeta was everything to him

''Boy!'' Gohan snapped back to reality and looked at Vegeta. '' We're here, stop daydreaming and get ready. Gohan shook his head '' Sorry Vegeta...''

''Never mind, lets get started.'' They both descended into the depths of the crater walking with ease now. They had both grown equally powerfull over the years, Gohan only just stronger as he had a natural talent and unknown hidden power in the depths of his being. Vegeta transformed in a flash of gold a mighty aura surrounding him. It still awed Gohan everytime her witnessed it. ''Well? Aren't you goint to follow suit or do you wish to spar with me in your original form?'' Vegeta smirked slightly.

Gohan blinked a few times '' No, no...sorry.'' He too transformed in a cascade of gold. ''Ok, let's get started.''

They bagan to spar intensly. Both going all out, none yielding. They fought as if they were enemies and loss would mean death. Gohan, although showing extreme power was for once lacking. He wasn't fully focused. It was as if he had something on his mind and Vegeta sensed it. It was so bad that Vegeta landed a full three blows in a row and even managed a finishing spinning roundhouse almost knocking Gohan sensless. ''What is wrong with you! I haven't seen such a bad performance from you since our visit to Aristodemos! What's wrong? Tell me now.''

Gohan returned to his original form and looked away. ''Well!!''

''I don't know alright! I've been having weird dreams lately. They're confusing, that's all'' Vegeta looked cautiously at Gohan. ''Dreams?''

''Yes, dreams. They make me feel strange afterwards. Almost like a longing feeling.

''What do you see?'' Gohan sighed. ''Look it doesn't matter, let's just carry on. Vegeta shook his head. '' Oh no! Whatever it is is hampering your training and that's unacceptable. Now tell me about it. You know you can talk to me.''

Gohan shrugged '' Fine. It always starts in a weird place. Another planet. It's green, trees everywhere...beautiful. I'm walking alone in this place until I stop by a river. I'm always thirsty so I take a drink. When I'm done he's always behind me....''

''Who? Who's always behind you. Gohan peered deep into his mind. ''A man, with black hair and a friendly face. He looks so...so familiar. Like i've met him before, and when he's there I feel this intense peace.'' Gohan shook his head '' It's stupid I know. Sorry something so weak is stopping my training...lets continue''

Vegeta shook his head. ''No, enough for today'' Gohan looked at him openly surprised. '' Are you sure?'' He nodded. ''Yes boy, i'm sure. Why don't you go back home and get something to eat, I know your hungry...you always are. Gohan smiled '' Well, your acting really strange but if your sure then ok...'' He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and flew out of the crater stopping in mid air. ''Aren't you coming?''

Vegeta shook his head. '' Later, i'm just going to stick around here for a while.''

''If your still going to train then im staying too.'' Vegeta began to get annoyed. '' I don't plan on any more training today. Now go!''

Gohan shrugged in surrender. ''Jeez, fine. I'm going.'' He powered up and flew away leaving Vegeta on his own.

He remained standing in the middle of the vast crater for a few minutes before slowly making his way back out. I had though that he'd forgotten his father by now. I assumed so. He seemed to forget everything about his life up until his arrival on the station when we got here. I thought he'd had mild amnesia. It seems his memories are beginning to break through again. It would be wrong to keep the truth from him yet i'm not prepared to give him up. Although tense, the years on this planet have been happy. I could almost call it home, and him my...my son. He must never know the truth. His mind made he began truging back home. He got halfway when he stopped. '' What am I doing? I can fly.'' He laughed. ''I think too much these days.I Must learn to focus more.'' He powered up and took off speeding his way home.

He could make out two figures in the distance near his home. Must be Promethius with Gohan. He landed next to them. ''Ah Vegeta'' Promethius extended his open hand touching Vegeta on the right shoulder, in Selenian greeting. '' Good to see you both mobile for a change. Vegeta laughed softly. ''You're concern is touching but not necissary. Gohan and I as i'm sure you've seen are quite capable of taking care of ourselves.'' The pair had been responsible for the planets protection since arrival and had proved themselves many times against invading enemies earning them a high status amongst the Salenians. ''Yes, you are right ofcourse. I do however see the two of you as sons and want no harm to befall either of you.'' Gohan smiled'' Thank you Promethius, and we ofcourse see you as a father.''

Promethius nodded his thanks. '' I must go now, I have matters to attend to.''

Gohan nodded '' ofcourse, we understand''

He nodded again and left. Vegeta looked at Gohan and smiled. '' Lets go inside, we have a certain matter to discuss'' Gohan gave him a releived look. He was happy that Vegeta was back to normal again.''No problem.'' They proceeded into the dome shaped house. They sat down at the kitchen table. '' Well? What's on your mind?''

Vegeta looked at Gohan seriously. '' We have been here long Gohan and we have learned much and trained hard.'' Gohan nodded his understanding. ''We are ready to finish what I started years ago.'' Understanding shone in Gohan's eyes. '' Frieza?''

Vegeta nodded. '' Yes boy, Frieza. We leave in the morning. It's most fortunate the Salenians are advanced technology wise. The pod is in working oreder and a duplicate is ready and and so are we. Do you agree?''

Gohan nodded enthusiastically. ''Ofcourse, i couldn't agree more.'' Confidence glowed in his eyes.

''Then it is agreed, we leave tomorrow. Get a good nights rest. You'll need it. Gohan nodded. '' Ok, I understand.'' He stood up and proceeded towards his room.

Vegeta remained at the table. Your time has come Frieza. You can't possibly match two super saiyans and we're ten times as powerful as we were. He smiled to himself in anticipation before rising slowly and heading for his room.

--Earth--

''Well Bulma? Can you help me out?'' Bulma looked at Goku in contemplation. '' I don't know Goku, you've never been in space in your life before. You don't know the first thing about pilloting a spaceship.'' Goku frowned. ''I guess you're right. Do you have any suggestions?''

Bulma sighed in resignation. '' Ok Goku, I'll go with you.'' She put the back of her hand against her head in a fainting pose. ''What am I thinking? It'll be just like old times though won't it? Goku smiled affectionately at his long time friend. '' Thank you Bulma. It means so much to me.

''What are friends for right?

''Right! When can we leave?'' Bulma laughed. ''Hold your horses friend. I'll have to ready a ship first. It could take a little while. Three days max.

''Ok...I've waited thirteen years I may aswell wait a few more days. Thanks a million Bulma, I'll see you in three days. He turned around and began to leave.

''Wait...Goku!'' He looked back over his shoulder. ''Yes?''

''Leaving so soon? I haven't seen you in years. Can't you stay a while? Goku looked down guiltily. ''I guess I haven't seen much of you over the years.

''Please, sit. Are you hungry?'' She laughed. '' What am I saying, ofcourse you are. I'll be right back. She returned shortly with a tray full of food. ''Here we go, dig in.''

Goku wasted no time. ''Man this is great!'' He continued eating vigorously until there was nothing left. Bulma watched him smiling. ''I've still never known anyone else who can eat like you. It's good to have you back Goku.

''I'm sorry for acting the way I did Bulma. It was wrong of me. ''

''Not at all. I understand. It's just really really great to have you back. I mean that....''

They talked for hours reaquanting themselves with one another. They talked of times past and all the adventures they'd been through as kids and all the good times they had had. Two friends reunited again, bonded again and happy to be in each others company.After many hours had past Goku stood up. ''Thank you Bulma, it was good to talk with you again. It's been a while. Bulma smiled and gave him a hug. ''I'll see you later.'' Goku nodded and exited the building giving Bulma a final wave before powering up and flying towards home. I'm glad it's finally time. It won't be long now...Gohan.

He arrived home, a giant burden lifted off his shoulders. He felt much better now that he knew everything would be ok. He opened the door with a steady hand and went in. Chi-Chi was waiting for him in the living room. ''Well?''

Goku looked her in the eyes. ''It's set, i've talked to Bulma. I'm going after Gohan. Chi-Chi looked down. ''It's necissary I know but i'll miss you so much.

Goku felt intense affecion. He walked over to her and took her in his arms. '' And i'll miss you. They stayed that way for ages both unyielding and needing.....''Oh Goku....''

HEHE -evil grin- I like the ending of this chapter...don't you? Really dying to know what all of u think now, so plz, do let me know...


	11. The Departing

'Are you ready boy? What's taking you so long?'' Gohan emerged from his room carrying a bag containing posessions he had accumulated over the years. Vegeta looked at him with annoyance. ''What's with all the junk?''

''It's my junk ok. We might never come back, you said so yourself.'' Gohan tucked his pendant underneath his shirt.

Vegeta smiled. ''You still have that thing?'' Gohan put his hand behind his head. '' Sure. I like wearing it. It reminds me of long ago and all we've been through. Guess you can call it a good luck charm.

''How did you become so sentimental? You didn't learn that from me.'' Gohan smiled. ''Don't know, guess that's just the way I am.''

''Enough talk. It's time to focus. Come on....'' Vegeta walked out the door.

Gohan began to exit but stopped before he reached the door. He turned around slowly and surveyed the house for the last time. I'm going to miss this old place. He sighed softly and walked out the door. The whole comunity had gathered outside their house in order to bid farewell. Promethius stood in the front of the crowd with a sad look in his eyes. He came forward slowly before stopping in front of the pair of saiyans. '' So...It is finally time? You have reached your goal and now you must leave to finish what was left undone.'' Vegeta nodded. ''Yes my old friend. We must leave. Our years here have been pleasant ones and we will never forget any of you. Vegeta extended his arm and touched his right shoulder, Pomethius doing the same. ''Goodbye. Hopefully not forever?'' Vegeta shrugged. ''It is not certain yet. only time will tell.'' He nodded then looked to Gohan. ''And ofcourse we haven't forgoten you my boy.'' Gohan smiled '' I'll never forget you. Any of you. You're all my family.'' Promethius smiled. They said goodbye in the way of the Salenian.

''Ok boy, it's finally time.'' Gohan looked at him. ''Yes...'' They began walking towards a structure not far from their house which housed the pods they would use to reap revenge and stop the tyranny of the one known as Frieza. They waved their final goodbyes to the people who had been like family and the planet that had been a home. '' Ok boy, listen carefully. Plot the co-ordinates TSX-3. Got it?'' Gohan nodded. '' Where is it?''

''It's another of Frieza's space stations. If he's not there surely their will be someone who can tell us his location.

Gohan nodded his understanding. They climbed into their respective pods as the structures large doors began to open. ''Ready?'' Vegeta's voice reverberated inside Gohans pod. ''Ofcourse, let's go....''

They both plotted their co-ordinates before hitting a blue button. Both pods soared into life rumbling like a woken demon. They shot out of the structure acting as a hanger and jetted off into the calm void of space. ''You may as well get some sleep boy. Our destination is uite far from here.'' Gohan acknowleged Vegeta's voice behind the sandpapery audio transmition static. ''Ok, I guess I could use some sleep. Couldn't get any shuteye last night anyway.''

''Well make use of this time wisely then''

It wasn't long before Gohan fell asleep. His mind reached unreality and he was locked in a dream state: He found himself on a beautiful planet of colour and variety. It was green and radient with blue skys and clear water. He looked around in awe. Everything was so peaceful. He was thirsty so he stopped at a river to take a drink. His thirst quenched he stood up and turned around. A man stood behind him. A figure of power and peace, strength but a certain gentleness. ''There you are Gohan, i've been looking all over for you.

''Who are you? Tell me please!'' The man smiled and shook his head. ''Don't be silly Gohan. How can you not know me? Gohan shook his head. ''Tell me....please.''

The man laughed mildly. ''I'm your....''

''Boy! Wake up!'' Gohan shot into reallity. The real world striking him like a whiplash. ''Vegeta..yes, i'm awake.

''Good! We've arrived. Let me dothe talking, you say nothing. Understand.

''Ok, no problem'' The two pods stopped in front of the station hangar. There was silence for a short while until a voice could be heard over the transmition equipment.

''Identify''

''Prince Vegeta'' There was a stunned silence for a few seconds. ''Vegeta? Are you a fool? There's a huge bounty on your head. What are you doing here.''

''It's none of your concern. Let both pods enter and you can try and collect the bounty if you wish'' There was laughing from the other end. ''You are truly a fool but you may enter.

The hangar doors opened slowly allowing the two pods to enter. They both landed side by side. The room filled out immedietly with many gaurds. The two Saiyans exited their pods slowly surveying their surrounding, bot smirking slightly.

Vegeta took a step forward. ''Where is Frieza?'' An officer stepped forward. ''He is on official buisiness elsewhere but i'm sure he would love the pleasure of your company.''

Vegeta smiled ''And we his..'' The officer waved a hand forward sending a wave of gaurds to intercept the pair. Vegeta took yet another step forward and merely powered up a ki flame blazing around him intensely. The gaurds were swept back and knocked unconscious. The officer was openly shocked a small hint of fear starting to form on his face. Vegeta smiled satisfied, the ki flame slowly abating. ''What is you name?'' The oficer looked uncertainly at Vegeta. ''It's Cassius.''

''Well Cassius me and my friend here surrender.'' A surprised loko enguled his face. ''Surrender?''

''Yes, but only under one condition.'' Cassius craned his head forward in interest. ''And what condition is that?''

''Take us to Frieza immedietly. If you fail to comply we will have no hesitation in destroying this entire station.

Cassius looked shocked. He had no doubt that destroying the station would'nt even cause Vegeta to break a sweat. ''Ok, ok. That can be arranged. Wait here, I'll be back soon. Vegeta nodded smiling in an ammused fashion.

Cassius made his way to the control room in a panic. ''Get out of my way! Move!'' On arrival he was flustered and anxious. ''Set up a link with Lord Frieza now!''

It wasn't long before Frieza's dispicable face was visible on the giant screen. ''How dare you ignorant fools! You had all better pray that this is important. Cassius you worm! Are you responsible for this?'' Cassius gulped. ''I....uh, yes Lord Frieza, but it's very important.'' Frieza looked annoyed '' Stop stammering you fool. Spit it out!''

''Ofcourse, well you see Vegeta and some strange boy are in the station at this moment and...''

''Vegeta's there?!? Why didn't you say so you moron! Is he secure? Make sure he can't escape.I'll be there soon.''

''Well Lord Frieza it in't necissary to secure him. He came out of his own free will and he wants me to take him to you or he'll destroy the station...'' Frieza looked ammused. ''Are you serious? Very well then. I am currently on a planet called Dysiria. The co-ordinates are X98S. I'll be waiting.'' Cassius nodded '' Very well my Lord.

''Tell him he's a bigger fool than I previously thought.'' Cassius nodded again and the transmition was cut.

He got up and made his way back to the hangar. He gave random orders as he walked. ''Lisander ready a ship! And you Remus are in charge during my absence.'' He finaly made it back to the hangar where Gohan and Vegeta were waiting. ''Well? Do we have a deal?'' Cassius nodded ''Yes we do. We leave right now. Follow me.''

He led them to a moderately large ship. ''We leave on this.'' Vegeta nodded. The three of them as well as a crew for the ship. The hangar door opened and the ship growled into life. It sailed smoothly out of the hangar and began it's journey towards destiny.

''How long will this take?'' Cassius spoke carefully. '' This ship is not designed to move as fast as your pods, it's much slower and...''

''I asked how long, not for the history of space travel.'' He nodded. ''It shoud take about 24 hours. Vegeta contemplated this for a while. ''Very well.'' Damn! We shood have taken the pods!. ''Show us to seperate rooms so we can rest.''

''Certainly, follow me.'' Vegeta and Gohan both followed the strange looking blue creature. He stopped in front of a door. ''The room next to this is also avalable.''

Vegeta nodded ''You may go.'' Cassius walked away quickly. 'Well boy, more delay but the time is coming. We will realise our destiny soon.'' Gohan nodded. ''Go get some more rest.

''Ok Vegeta, i guess i'll see you later then.'' He opened the door and entered the room. Vegeta made his way to his own room entered and lay down on the army like bunk bed. So close now. I look forward to it. Frieza doesn't stand a chance. With satisfaction he roled on his side, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kewl kewl. Getting interesting now. Took me a while to think this chapter over.


	12. Destiny

The house was an air of loneliness. It seemed like it would be that way for a while to come. A woman sat on a garden chair surveying the beautiful afternoon trying to draw some comfort from it. A strong woman on the outside but human withing. Pain and knowing laced her already moistened eyes. She knew he would leave soon and she knew he might not ever return. He might be gone from her life forever like her son. She stood up and slowly walked around the garden arms folder. Goku, Why must you be the hero? Things always happen to this family. Why? It's not right. A tear found its way out of her eye, sliding slowly, making it's way sorrowfully down her face. She left it, unseeing , consumed in thought and devouring her grief.

''Chi-Chi?'' She heard his voice. Stifling her tears she quickly wiped away the remainder of sadness on her face. ''I'm here Goku.'' His head peered around the door his smiling face halting as he sensed her mood. ''Are you ok?'' She looked at him deeply before looking away. She couldn't hide her emotion. Goku walked towards her uncertainly and sat down beside her. ''You're upset that i'm leaving soon I know. I'm not doing it to hurt you Chi-Chi...''

She looked at him sadly. '' I know Goku. I'm not angry at with you for leaving. You know I understand. It's just that I'll miss you.'' She looked down tears welling up again.

Goku put a finger under her chin and lifted her face towards his. '' Everything will be fine. It'll all be ok.'' She nodded

Goku leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before standing up. ''I have to go.''

''Yes.'' She couldn't look him in the eyes. ''I'll see you soon...and so will our son.'' He lightly touched her cheek and turned around. Ho looked back over his shoulder one last time and smiled. If Goku never returned she would always remember that smile. It made her feel safe and secure. She smiled lightly as well. ''Go on , get going.'' Goku nodded before powering up and flying away towards Capsule Corp. He didn't look back. The time for sentiment was over, only focus was necissary. He surveyed the earth as he flew. This has to be one of the most beautiful planets in the universe. I wonder what the rest are like? I wonder what it's like where Gohan is? I wonder what he looks like now and if he'll remember me? He flew contemplating these things in worry until Capsule Corp was in sight.

He landed in front of Bulma's home and walked in. ''Bulma? Are you home? Hey Bulma?''

''Goku? Is that you?'' Her head appeared from around the corner of a door. Her face lit up in a delighted smile after seeing Goku. ''Hey you! How are you?'' Goku smiled '' I'm great. Are we ready?'' Bulma laughed lightly '' I guess we are. Everything is ready. All we have to do is leave.'' Goku nodded.

''Are you ready Goku?'' He looked at her seriously. '' I can't be more ready than this. It's definitly time.''

''Ok then, follow me.'' She led Goku outside and stopped in a large empty area. Goku watched her suspiciously. '' Now what? Where's the ship.''

Bulma smiled. '' Oh come on Goku, surely you know.'' She produced a single green capsule. Goku smiled in understanding. ''Oh! I see.''

She pressed the top end down and threw it as far as she could. ''Stand back a bit Goku.'' They both backed away slightly. The capsule bounced around on the floor convulsing violently. It eventually stopped for just a second before exploding and expanding, bigger and bigger until a house sized space ship sat gleaming on the once open ground.

''Wow! Look at that! It's amazing Bulma, you really are a genius.'' Bulma laughed '' I know i know.''

''And modest too?'' Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. They walked up the already descended ramp and into the ship. ''Very nice, this ship is great. Bulma smiled lightly. ''Yep, sure is. Fast, comfortable and luxurious, just the way I like it.'' They made their way to the ships cockpit. She sat down at the pilots seat. she pressed a series of buttons casuing the ship to activate. ''We have ignition.'' They looked at each other smiling like little children. ''This is going to be great huh Goku!'' The excitement was infectious. ''Yeah. I can't wait.'' She smiled again before pushing a lever upwards causing the ship to take of vertically. She increased the thrust kicking the ship into a higher takeoff speed. It rose upwards faster and faster until it broke the through the atmosphere. It slowly pulled away from the blue planet. Goku watched in wonder. Bulma noticed his fascination. ''Beautiful, isn't it?'' Goku nodded not taking his eyes off of the earth. '' It is.''

''Listen Goku, do you even have any idea where to go?'' Goku looked at her racking his brain. ''I'm not sure Bulma. All I know is that whoever we meet out there we should ask about the name Frieza.'' Bulma looked at him confused. ''Who's Frieza?''

''I don't know. I just remember Radditz mentioning his name while we were fighting. I think he's an important person and if he controls people like Radditz he must be powerful. That's all I have.'' Bulma looked worried. ''It's not much to go by Goku but we'll see what happens.''

Goku nodded. The ship drifted into the depths of space carrying the man who's destiny has begun to unfold.

**Gohan And Vegeta**

The room was quiet and peaceful. Vegeta the Saiyan Price lay on the bunk bed sleeping lightly. H awoke as soon as he heard the door open. Cassius peered in to find Vegeta watching him with a piercing stare. ''Don't you knock?'' Cassius was taken back. Sorry, we are approching our destination. We are directly in front of Dysiria. We should land soon. Vegeta nodded, ''Very well. You may go.'' Cassius left the room.

He stood up stretching slightly. Soon Frieza....soon. He left his room and made his way to the next room. Without knocking he walked in. Gohan was lying on his back with his hands behind his head looking at the ceiling. He looked troubled. He finally noticed Vegeta standing in his doorway and looked at him in a confused way.

''Are you feeling ok boy? You don't look so good.'' Gohan looked away again. ''I had that dream again. Just feeling a bit weird, that's all. Vegeta scowled thoughtfully before looking up. ''Try not to let it bother you too much Gohan. We're approaching the planet. Prepare yourself for Frieza's oblivion.'' Gohan nodded. ''Yes. You're right, i'm sorry.''

''Good, lets go to the control center and wait.'' Gohan nodded and stood up exiting the room behind Vegeta. They made their way down the winding passages, guards moving quickly out of their way as they walked. They arrived in the control room earning gazes of fear from everyone in the room. ''When are we landing!''

Cassius stepped forward. '' We'll be on the planet's surface in about ten minutes.'' Vegeta looked at him for a few seconds before turning around and walking off into a corner standing with his arms crossed and one foot over the other watching Cassius.

It made him uneasy . He turned to Gohan. ''What do you possibly think you will achieve by confronting Frieza?'' Gohan looked at him smirking. ''Satisfaction. Don't you worry about it. Frieza will ceise to exist soon and you can carry on with your life in freedom.'' Cassius looked at him for a second almost beleiving his words. He laughed then. ''You will never succeed. The power of Frieza is too great. You'll die today boy. That's guarenteed. Gohan looked at him with an ammused smile. '' The only thing guarenteed is Frieza's death and possibly yours aswell if you don't watch your mouth.'' The mettle in Gohans voice made him back off quickly. He turned around and went back to the controls. Vegeta who had watched the exchange with interest approached Gohan smiling. ''Would you really destroy someone defenseless boy?''

Gohan smiled, shaking his head. ''Ofcourse not. You know that. My only buisiness is Frieza.''

''And after Frieza is destroyed?'' Gohan looked at him in consideration. ''I don't know. I haven't thought about that before. What do you think?'' Vegeta looked blank aswell.

''I don't know either anymore. Let's not think about it until we finish the job at hand.'' Cassius interupted the conversation. ''We're about to land, I advise that you prepare yourselves.'' They both ignored him.He shrugged and walked away. The ship began to shake as it entered the planet's atmosphere. Fire erupting all around it. They could sense him. The power running through their bodies like blood. Vegeta frowned and released a growl. The ship crashed into the planets sky and began making it's way for land. It sped over the emerald green grass and rock formations below. The planet was quite beautiful. Vegeta turned to Cassius. ''What is Frieza doing here?'' He shrugged. ''I have no idea. What does it matter anyway?'' Vegeta went back to his policy of isolation ignoring Cassius.

The ship halted over a patch of long grass and landed slowly. Vegeta immedietly made his way to the door. '' Open it now!'' Cassius did what he was told. The door slowly opened. ''Come boy, lets go.'' Gohan nodded and followed.

''Wait, do you even know where you're going?'' Cassius started to follow them. Vegeta scoffed. '' Ofcourse! I can sense that disgusting little worm anywhere.''

Gohan turned to Cassius. '' Stay here, we'll take it from here.'' Cassius stopped looking mildly annoyed. He turned around and went back to the ship. He looked out of the window and watched them making their way through the long grass. '' Fools. They won't last long....''

Damn! This is getting much harder now. My chapters aren't flowing anymore. Hope it's still of interest tho! ##


	13. It Begins

A big beautifully built ship floated through space, it's journey unfolding, it's passengers wary. ''Oh man! We've been out here forever! We're going to be drifting for the rest of our lives! This is terrible!'' Bulma raised an eyebrow. ''We've only been in space for two days Goku. Stop being such a baby.''

''What!! Only two days?? That's crazy. It feels more like two years.''

''Stop whining! Get a grip of yourself or else.''

''Sheesh, relax Bulma, stop being so uptight.'' Bulma gave him the worst of all death looks. ''Why you...''

The ships alert alarm began howl. ''Warning, warning, unidentified structure approaching.

Both Bulma and Goku stopped their antics to acknowlege the ships warning. Bulma tapped a few buttons on the extensive ship controls until the structure was brought up on the main screen. ''What is that?'' Bulma shrugged. ''Looks like some sort of space station.

Goku hopped up and down excitedly. ''Lets visit it! Maybe they know Frieza!''

''Just a second Goku I need...'' The ship buzzed into life. '' Incoming transmission!''

Bulma hit another button bringing a strange looking creature onto the screen. Goku and Bulma looked at each other surprised.

''You're a funny looking guy aren't you?'' The creature looked at Goku with outrage. ''How dare you scum! What buisiness does your pathetic self have here?''

Goku frowned. '' No need to get mean. Anyway do you know who Frieza is?'' The alien opened his mouth in surprise. ''Lord Frieza is my master. This is his station. What pray tell could you possibly want with him?'' Goku smiled enthusiastically. '' I just need to ask him a few questions. Is he there??'' Goku looked around the screen hurriedly. The alien laughed mockingly. ''First of all you specimen, you are not worthy of of being in the same galaxy as him.'' Goku frowned. ''Secondly he's not here at the moment so you couldn't see him anyway.'' Bulma finally piped up '' What! How dare you insult me like that! Who do you and this moron Frieza think you are! I want to see him right now!!'' Goku lifted both hand in an attempt to calm her down. '' Now Bulma, why don't you just relax?'' Bulma delivered a bone shaking shud into Goku's head causing him to hop from one foot to another clutching his injured head. '' Don't you tell me to relax! I deserve some respect!''

The alien who had been watching with mild ammusement gave orders for the stations cargo hold to open. ''You may enter. The penalty for insulting Lord Frieza is death. We may as well carry out the procedure right now.'' Bulma gaped in astonishment. '' Now now, let's not make rash decisions here.'' Goku who had regained some composure intervened. ''Ok, fair enough friend.'' The alien smiled ''Good, you are smart to accept your fate so easily. Enter...''

''Goku you idiot! What on earth do you think you're doing!'' Goku smiled happily. '' Don't worry, just take us in.'' Bulma sighed. ''I hope you know what you're doing.''

The ship glided elegantly into the cargo hold and landed lightly in the cargo bay. The ships door opened and they exited Bulma hiding behind Goku. The room was full of smiling guards all looking eager to inflict damage on the prisoners. Th alien from before came forward. ''Ah that's really good of the two of you. Now step this way and your execution will commence. ''Whats your name?'' The alien looked at Goku for a second. ''Forgive me, how impolite of me not to introduce myself. I am Marcus, acting captain of this station. And you are?''

''I'm Goku and this is Bulma. Now could you please tell me where to find Frieza.'' Marcus laughed ammusedly. ''Seeing as though you are both to die I see no harm in telling you. He's currently on a planet called Aritrea. Now answer me this. What could you possibly want from Frieza?'' Goku shrugged. ''Like I said I only want to ask him something.'' Marcus shook his head and looked at Goku as if he were tap dancing in a bikini. ''You are seriously mad, do you know that. Oh well, you ammused me atleast. Off to execution.''

''Uh, yes. Gladly, what are the co-ordinates for Aritrea by the way.'' Marcus studied Bulma and shrugged his resignation X99-0.'' He sighed shaking his head.

Goku smiled broadley. '' Thanks mister, I guess we'll be leaving then.'' Marcus finally lost his temper. '' Enough you fool! You're not going anywhere. Guards, seize them!''

A flurry of guards made their way towards them. '' Go back to the ship Bulma, I'll handle it.'' She needed no invitation and was on her way before he could even finish his sentence. Goku took a fighting stance and prepared for battle. The first guard approched meekly and took a swing which was easily blocked. Goku threw a heavy punch not expecting such weakness. The guard flew into his comrades scattering them viciously before slamming with a bloody thud into a wall. Goku stood up straight startled. ''Wow, you guys are really weak aren't you? Well look mister Marcus, I don't want to fight anyone weaker than me so unless you have someone stronger i'm leaving.''

Marcus wiped the startled look off of his face before taking a step backwards. ''Why do you want Frieza, really?'' Goku looked annoyed. '' How many times do I have to tell you? I just need to ask him a few questions, now if you don't mind I need to go. Thanks for the help. Bye!'' Goku ran off waving. Marcus watched after him in amazement without moving. Goku made his way back onboard the ship where Bulma had already prepared the ignition sequence. The cargo door began to open. '' Wow Goku, you must have scared the hell out of them.'' Goku rubbed the back of his head. ''They're really nice guys once you get to know them. Anyway, do you know where to find that Frieza guy now?'' Bulma nodded. ''I guess.'' She typed in the co-ordinates and entered them into the navigation system. The ship beeped it's approval. ''Co-ordinates accepted, destination planet Aritrea. Time limit approximately 24 hours. ''24 hours? That's great, we'll get there in no time huh Bulma?''

Bulma laughed. '' I guess so.''

**GOHAN AND VEGETA**

''We've been walking forever Vegeta! Are you sure you know where we're going?'' Vegeta studied the boy looking for seriousness and unfortunately finding much.

''Ofcourse I know where we're going! Can you not sense that pathetic being over whom this crusade has begun?.''

Gohan began to sulk. ''Damn straight I can sense him but why does it seem like we're not getting any nearer?''

Vegeta ignored him and carried on walking through the long grass. His mind became an eternity of thoughts. So it's almost time? Soon we will face him and peace will reign. What then? Could my whole life seriously lead up until this moment? Is that truly my destiny? This boy and I have been to hell and back all in the name of one being whom caused so much destruction and pain and we avenge all he wronged? Is that truly my destiny! To avenge? To right where there was once wrong? So this is the life of the saiyan prince huh? Well, i guess it's not so bad. I've gained so much and learned even more.

Vegeta was pulled from his thoughts at the feeling of an emmense power source. Gohan reeled backwards at the feeling as well. ''Vegeta! Do you...?''

''Yes fool. Ofcourse I feel it. How can I not!'' Gohan shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. ''It's not Frieza though. Who else could it be?''

Vegeta held one hand to his head. ''I don't know! Whoever they are they're stong. Vegeta could make out distant figures homing in on them. Each possessing a power worthy of being called a power. The leader who flew in front was by far the stronger. ''Get ready boy. There's a fight on our hands and i'd like to call it a warm up.'' Gohan nodded. The figures became closer and clearer until they landed in front of the saiyan pair each sporting a rediculous pose. Gohan and Vegeta watched with sick fascination. The leader, a purple creature with two stupid looking horns and wearing saiyan armour stepped forward. ''Feel the might of the Ginyu force you weak stragglers who dare to oppose Frieza!.'' The creature then commenced to strike yet another ammusing pose. Gohan could not prevent a stiffled laugh from surfacing.

The purple alien watched him with outrage. ''How dare you laugh at the Ginya force! Have you two fools any idea as to which you are dealing.'' The saiyan pair shrugged carelesly. Vegeta stepped forward. ''We have no idea actually. Why don't you educate us?'' The alien taking him seriously stepped forward. ''Understandable and no harm done. Anyway...Firstly I am the marvelous, the stupendous, the magnificent Captain Ginyu!'' He struck yet another moronic pose, Gohan laughing in the background. ''And these are my strong and not quite equally elegant team mates. Burter! Jeice! Guldo! and Racoom!'' The entire crew struck a symetrical and well time pose, Gohan now hosing himself in the background. Ginyu looked on with a frown. '' Tell me.'' He faced Vegeta. '' Now that you are overwhelmed by our awesome power , strength and elegance, wy one earth does your associate continue to laugh so hard!!'' Gohan who previously was laughing now began to fall to his knees. Vegeta sighed. ''Forgive him but..'' Ginyu smiled arrogantly. ''But?'' Vegeta smirked broadley. ''He thinks all of you are a bunch of freaks!''

Ginyu roared in outrage as did the rest of the force. Jeice stepped forward. '' Did you hear that cap'n? He called us freaks! We can't let that kind of thing go unpunished right! Ginyu smiled lightly. ''Calm yourself Jeice. Ofcourse it can't go unpunished. These two obviously think they are a match for the Ginyu Force. Ah well, I guess we'll just let Racoom sort them out. Isn't that correct Racoom?

Racoom jumped out of formation and landed with one foot on the ground, the other horizontal and his arms spread. '' Thats right boss! No problem.'' Vegeta frowned beginning to get annoyed while Gohan began to laugh at Racooms rediculous pose. '' Well? We don't have all day! Why don't you just attack already and then reveal Frieza's reason for sending such imputence?.'' Ginya swelled with anger. '' Frieza's Imp....! You fiend! How dare you speak that way about the greatest fighting force of..''

''Loosers?'' Vegeta looked at him innocently. ''That's enough! Racoom, finish them off now!'' Sooner than it was said was Racoom swooping in for the kill. He threw a full blown punch at Vegeta missing him entirely as the saiyan teleported away making the punch fly full force into the face of the still laughing Gohan. It struck a glancing blow into his face not moving him an inch. Gohan continued to laugh as if nothing had happened. He opened his eyes to notice a giant fist lodged in his face. ''Oh? So we've started already?'' Racooms face was one of outrage and surprise. ''Aren't you even going to spare me the dignity of stepping back an inch?'' Gohan wiped the tears of mirth from his unfisted eyes. ''No...'' He threw a devistating blow into his enemy sending him flying through a massivly thick tree. He richoched out the other side completely unconcious. Vegeta smiled ammused at the startled faces of each Ginyu force member. '' As you can see all of you are pathetically weak. Now kindly stand aside so we can face Frieza...''

Ginyu gulped before taking and upright posture. '' Uh, you see, well, Racoom was quite weak and so is Guldo for that fact, no offense.'' Guldo sighed. '' None taken.''

''Yes well, anyway, i'm sure Jeice and Burter will do better...'' Vegeta frowned. ''And I suppose they're the red and blue guys right.'' Ginyu nodded. ''That's right''

''Ok then, step forward you two. I'll deal with you two myself..''

Jeice and Burter looked at each other uncertainly before attacking. They nodded and went in on an attempted double team. Throwing a punch each from both sides of Vegeta was effortlessly insignificantly blocked and hands caught. Vegeta commenced to squeeze until both were on their knees begging for mercy. Ginyu watched with disgust . ''Either you are extremely strong or my two half wit associates are being pathetic. Nevertheless I beleive you deserve my full powering up.'' Vegeta looked at him arrogantly. ''I'm honoured.'' Ginyu ignored his sarcastic remark and began to power up, a massive purple aura encircling him. Vegeta and Gohan looked on un-impressed. Vegeta let go of his enemy's hands and sprang into a spinning roundhouse sending them scattering in different directions firmly knocked out. He then threw a fairly menacing look at Guldo who backed off respectfully.

Gohan watched Ginyu with interest. ''Are you almost done?'' Ginyu scoffed. ''Almost, why?'' Gohan laughed again. ''No reason, it's just I can beat you in one hit. That's all...'' Ginya finished powering up with a look of madness on his face. ''How dare you boy! Talk is cheap. You come here this instant and back up your little claim.'' Gohan shrugged and ventured forward. Ginyu took a step backwards uncertainly and then stopped smiling. '' Ok kid, I'll give you a free hit. If you put me down in one hit we'll stop bothering you but if you can't......'' Gohan raised and eyebrow. ''Yes??'' Ginyu looked at him slyly. '' You have to watch the new pose I've been working on without laughing!!!.'' Gohan gave a light laugh. ''If I can't I'll be your biggest fan. Agreed?''

Ginyu's lip curled into a smile '' Agreed...'' Gohan shrugged again and began walking towards Ginyu who had already begun bending over extending his face. Gohan stopped right infront of him and cracked his knuckles. ''Ready?'' Ginyu laughed ''Always..''

''Alright then...'' Gohan took his tim stretching and yawning, drawing out the pleasure. '' GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!'' Gohan smiled '' Ok, ok. Here goes.'' He wound up and delivered the weakest blow he could muster at full power.Ginyu's head snapped back and hung for what seemed like an eternity but was only a second. He flew through boulder after boulder, tree after tree before crashing to a halt into a large mountain. Gohan and Vegeta made a good kilometer journey to reach him. Vegeta walked into the hugely cratered mountain and retreived him. '' Ok fool. We've had our fun. Now tell me, is Frieza much further?'' Ginyu was unconcious. A annoying high pitched voice could be heard pulsating from behind him. '' Actually Vegeta, I'm right behind you....''

There we go. Sorry for the delay in my chapter. Spent much time getting wasted and whatnot. Anyway i'm back for a while so plz continue to enjoy!


	14. Battle Atlast

The mystic looking planet was troubled. It's very core was threatened. A strong wind began to blow and cloudcover cloaked the land in shadow . It was almost as if the planet knew that it's potential destruction was at hand. Three figures stood watching each other in silent scrutiny. All three vaguelly amused and deadly serious. The wind blew harder waving the hair of the saiyan pair in a ship like motion as dust swirled around their feet. The silence had lasted a full minute , tension and adrenalin pounding away at their very existance. Vegeta smiled and took a small step forward. ''Frieza. How nice it is to see you looking so healthy and strong. I wouldn't want it any other way ofcourse. I'd love you to be at full power when I tear you limb from limb.''

Frieza looked down and smiled. ''You may not beleive this Vegeta but I've been waiting years for this moment. Although I hate to admit it you are now a worthy adversary and it's not often that I get to use the full extent of my powers. I even transformed in advance into my final form when I heard you were coming. Aren't you honoured?'' He loked to Gohan. '' Ah, I see the boy has grown big and strong aswell.'' He watched Gohans scowl with ammusement then looked back to Vegeta. '' Well my saiyan friend, you came here for one reason and one reason alone so why don't we get this over with?''

Vegeta laughed mockingly. '' You are eager for you ashes to fly away with the wind aren't you? Well then, as you wish....Lord Frieza!'' He took a step backwards and began to focus. A swirling yellow vortex began to encircle and rotate around him causing the ground itself to tremble and quake. His energy caused powerful wind to esculate around him making both Gohan and Frieza struggle to remain standing. He called forth every ounce of his being, his power threatening to destroy his body. And then it was over, power surfaced, Vegeta a picture of glory and gold. His radian aura surrounding him, embracing him, spurring him onwards.

He watched Frieza's startled expression with emmense pleasure. ''Well Frieza? Do you finally understand that you life ends here on this very day?'' Frieza smiled, his previous uncertainty forgotten. In it's place only mocking arrogance and calm were displayed. '' Impressive, Vegeta. I didn't expect you to be this strong.''

Vegeta showed a hint of annoyance at Frieza's confidence. ''Enough!'' He flew at him with all his power and they clashed. They fought as equals, none yielding, none gaining. They fought with all the intesity worthy of their two great powers. Gohan Watched mildly concerned in the background. He knew Vegeta was giving it all he had and wouldn't hold back at all. Even using all his power he was only able to defend and attack equallt to Frieza. His concern gave way to uncertainty. Was Vegeta toying with him? It was possible. All the same he knew he would have to help soon. He watched on with nastalgia, the whole battle seeming dreamlike. His whole life he had trained for this moment. What would happen afterwards? Would afterwards ever arrive?

The fight raged on mercilessly, both doing their utmost to inflict damage. Vegeta had a good spell and temporarily took the advantage sending Frieza crashing into the ground shaking the entire planet. He slowly descended down to where Frieza lay landing next to him. He kicked him a few times before laughing. He created an energy ball in his and and held it facing Frieza's head. ''Well Frieza, it seems that I have won and you're time has finally come to an end.'' Frieza smiled evily grabbing Vegeta's outstretched hand casuing the energy to evaporate. Vegeta fell to his knees in pain crying out in agony. ''Not bad Vegeta, you had me going there for a second. Unfortunatelly for you, i'm not going anywhere.'' Vegeta looked at Frieza through his blur of pain, the terrible agony showing on his face. ''You've been toying with me? This whole time!'

Frieza laughed again landing a punch in Vegeta's face sending him flying out of the crater. Gohan who had been watching the whole scene transformed into a super saiyan and flew towards Vegeta landing next to him. '' Are you alright?'' Vegeta remained silent an appaled look on his face. Frieza flew out of the crater and landed in front of them smiling broadly. Vegeta stood up slowly watching Frieza questioningly. ''How? why are you this strong? Tell me!''

Frieza smiled sadistically enjoying every second and remaining silent drawing out the suspense. ''Do you think me stupid Vegeta? Do you really think I would let your power grow without furthering my own? Our last confrontation was quite surprising. When you escaped I knew you'd only get stronger. What else was their to do but train? As long and hard as you've been training has been doubled by myself. So you see you can never win. My powers once again far surpass you own and the power of the boy. Even both of you at the same time are now match for me.''

The side of Gohan's lip curled into a smile. ''Is that a challenge?''

''No my young friend, it's a certainty.'' Gohan growled and flew at Frieza in a rage. He took him completely by surprise hammering away as if he were possesed. Vegeta watched on with surprise and pride, revelling in each blow the boy landed. He's a saiyan alright. Half cast or not he's worthy of the title. He powered up and entered the battle. The two saiyans surrounded their foe and atacked from both side landing vigorous hits all over frieza's body and receiving few in return. Frieza began to falter, an uncertain look forming on his face. ''Damn you saiyans! I hate you!'' His power began to rise revelling in his rage. It ended in an explosion sending the saiyan pair scattering.

Vegeta caught himself and regained control. ''What in the world?'' He watched stunned as Frieza's power continued to clime to immeasurable heights. Gohan who had also regained himself now levitated next to him. '' This is crazy Vegeta! His power is...evil!'' Vegeta ignored him, his mind racing, trying to force an answer out somewhere in the depths of his mind. Frieza launched another attack. ''Heads up boy!''

He crashed into the two saiyans with a force that sent shockwaves throughout the entire planet locking them in vicious combat again. This time their was no equality, barely ever a blow on the saiyans side. Frieza owned the battle savagely pounding them into submission. Frieza landed a kick into Vegeta's side sending him cartwheeling away. Gohan watched angrily, tears of frustration coating his eyes. He swung a full punch at his foe, to no avail having it easily blocked and countered by a forward somersault exe kick landing square in the middle of his head sending him flaming earthwards. He hit the ground with a bang causing dust and debris to rise up around him. Vegeta looked down to see the boy clearly knocked unconscious and half lifeless. He looked up to see Frieza smirking mockingly at him, his gaze telling him that it was finished.

He knew then that it was true. Frieza would kill them both and it would be as if they had never existed. Frieza began his attack, charging with all his fury. Vegeta watched him come as timee seemed to slow down. It is finished. Therer is no reason to fight anymore. If only it could have been different. If only...... He closed his eyes and awaited death. At that moment a power radiated somewhere close. A strong power. One that even stopped Frieza in his tracks. Vegeta opened his eyes to see Frieza looking around astonished not more than 2 metres away from him. ''What...is this power?'' The two foes both looked to the sky to see a ship entering the planets atmosphere. It rocketed towards them landing not far from where they watched in surprise.....

**Goku and Bulma**

''Are we almost their yet?'' Goku was slumped over his chair looking painfully bored. Bulma who had heard the same sentence for the hundredth time since they left the station finally snapped. ''Goku! You are driving me insane! All you've done this whole time is whine and moan! If I hear one more word out of you i'm going to kill you!''

Goku frowned like a little child. ''But it's true...'' Goku watched in interest as Bulma's face turned a bright red colour. '' That's it! OUT! Get out now!''

''But Bulma, where am I supposed to go?''

''I don't care, just leave!'' Goku stood up and shrugged ''Ok, ok, i'm going, jeez.'' He began to walk towards the kitchen muttering sorrowfully to himself until great power entered his mind and filled his whole body. He stopped short holding a hand to his head and leaning against a wall for support. ''Who the....?'' He already knew and began running back to the control room.

''Bulma!'' She stood up fury lacing her face. ''Goku! Didn't I tell you to leave, you....'' She kept quiet when she saw the look on his face. ''Goku? What's wrong?''

Goku shook his head in order to steady himself. ''It's them. I sense them. Two saiyans and one other great power. Ones definitly Gohan. He's gotten so powerfu!.''

''What's going on? We're very close to the planet aswell.'' Goku looked as if he were concentrating hard trying to follow the battle. ''It's bad! The other guy must be Frieza. He's so, so strong.! Gohan and that other saiyan are doing well! They're really giving it to him....ahhh, wait!'' Goku's face was contorted in disbelief.''

''Whats wrong Goku?''

''It's Frieza...he's getting stronger. No! Too strong! This is bad! He's attacking again. He's winning! No! Gohan!''

Bulma looked startled. ''What's wrong Goku?''

''I...I can barely sense Gohans energy anymore! I've got to get their now!''

''Take it easy Goku, the planets right in front of us. We'll be their soon.'' Goku began to pace worriedly. ''The other saiyan is still fighting. He doesn't stand a chance!''

The ship entered the beautiful planets atmosphere, flames curling around it, embracing it in a ring of fire. It cut through the atmosphere and soared towards the land.

''Where Goku?''

''Right ahead, I can see them. '' Bulma pilloted the ship towards the two standing figures and landed the ship with skill. '' Open the door.'' Bulma did as she was told and watched Goku make his descent onto the alien earth......

Well, long time no chapter but it's finally here. I'll try my best to keep them coming before college starts....enjoy


	15. The Search Is Over

The wind blew in the wake of the beautiful planets surroundings. A large ship stood lonely but determined not far from two figures watching with surprise and interest. The door opend and a man began to descend. A powerful, angry looking man. He walked until he touched ground and began to survey his surroundings. He looked towards the two figures of Vegeta and Frieza and began to approach them. Anger on his face he stopped in front of the two. Frieza overcame his surprise and curiosity took it's place. ''And who may I ask are you? You're a saiyan aren't you? Interesting...'' Goku studied him carefully but soon lost interest. He ignored him and walked past towards Vegeta. ''How dare you saiyan! '' Goku continued to ignore him and walked towards Vegeta. The two saiyans studied each other carefully. Goku scowled furiously. ''Where's my son?''

Vegeta looked at him blankly for a second before realisation dawned. ''You are Radditz's brother? Kakarott?''

''The names Goku, now I'll ask you again. Where is Gohan!'' Vegeta smiled lightly. ''Listen Kakorott. This isn't the time for this. If you haven't noticed their is an extremely powerful enemy standing right behind you. We can settle our differences later.'' Goku turned his head to look at the ammused face of Frieza. 'That's right, Kakorott is it? You've chose a very bad time to be a fool.'' Goku smiled arrogantly before transforming in a wave of gold his power soaring. Vegeta watched intrigued. It seems as if Kakorott is stronger than me. It's a good thing for now but it won't be enough. Goku continued to smile feeling confident. ''So you're Frieza huh? You don't look like much. Stay out of this, it doesn't concern you.''

Frieza laughed mockingly. ''Oh but it does saiyan. It's all about me. You have no idea.'' Goku shrugged and began walking forward. ''Wait Kakorott!'' A restraining hand grabbed Goku's shoulder. ''Listen to me! We have to work together or else we'll both be destroyed.'' Goku brushed his hand aside annoyed. ''I'll deal with you later, now stay out of my way.'' He powered up, a ki flame burning around him. He attacked Frieza with all his power letting loose everything he had. The fight raged on intensely both warriors attacking with vigour and ferocity. They took to the sky sending visible shockwaves after each mighty blow, both fighters feeling the full extent of the others power. Vegeta watched with nervous anticipation. He knew he would have to join in sooner or later. Kakorott is impressively strong. Maybe the two of us together can win?

His thoughts were interupted by the pounded body of Goku crashing into the floor by his feet. Goku stood up shakily. ''You see Kakorott? You can't do it alone. You're going to have to let me help!'' Goku growled. ''Shut up! I don't need anything from you ..'' Goku powered back up and continued his assault. Vegeta shook his head in annoyance. It was not long before Goku ended u on his face on the floor by Vegeta's feet again. ''C'mon Kakorott...What do you say?'' Goku let his good judgement take over. ''Fine then. It might be the only way. But afterwards you answer to me! Understand?'' Vegeta nodded smiling. The two saiyans powered up and began their similtaneous assault on Frieza. The saiyans combined effort made a huge difference. The battle raged on intensely all three on par with each other. Frieza found himself equally matched. If I don't do something soon they are going to overwhelm me. I must issolate them. Frieza dodged the duo's punches, teleporting behind Vegeta. Catching him off gaurd he lay a full bodied unprotected punch on the back of Vegeta's head sending him soaring back down to earth.

The ground showeed him no mercy as he hit it with a sickening crash. When the dust settled Vegeta lay unconcious on the ground in his original form. Frieza began to laugh. ''looks like it's just you and me now'' Goku looked at him frustrated and almost entirely worn out. ''Where's my son!''

''Your son? You mean Vegeta's son. Do you actually think he'll remember you fool?''

''Where is he!'' Frieza folded his arms looking mockingly at Goku. ''He's right over there.'' He pointed downwards to where the boy lay unconcious. ''Gohan!'' Goku began to fly towards him only to be intercepted by Frieza. ''Our little battle isn't done yet friend.'' Goku's anger rose to the surface. He attacked Frieza again and again the battle raged. Goku was blinded by rage and fought carelessly. Slowly Frieza began to hammer blows into him Goku being barely unable to return them. The fight fell largely into Frieza's favour, Goku's energy beginning to deminish.

Frieza gave him two hard blows sending him reeling backwards. He charged an energy blast before shooting it powerfully at Goku striking him full in the chest. He fell down towards the earth striking the ground with a crack not more than 3 meteres away from Gohan. His power was almost all used up. He struggled to his knees and began crawling towards Gohan. He had to make sure that he was still alive. ''Gohan...'' Frieza landed next to him and delivered a light kick into his ribs sending him flying onto his back. ''Poor stupid saiyan. Reunited before death. Well guess what? I've got a special treat for you. You get to die last after witnissing your sons death. Aren't I kind?'' Goku gritted his teeth hardly able to move. ''Gohan.'' Frieza began kicking the unconcious body of his son mercilessly. ''Having fun saiyan? I am.''

''Leave him alone!'' Goku managed to get up on his knees. '' Ofcourse I will....once i'm done killing him.'' Laughing he began charging an energy blast. A pink ki ball emerged in the palm of his hand dancing merrily and glowing bright. ''Say goodbye to junior''

Time slowed down in Goku's mind. He felt emotions that he couldn't comprehend. Everything he had ever felt since Radditz had taken Gohan away began to surface. All his anger boiled to the surface giving him new strength. He stood up slowly his power esculating, rapidly returning. Frieza let the ki blast dissolve watching Goku in tremendous surprise. Goku transformed into a super saiyan his power crashing around him. His transformation finished he continued to power up. Frieza took a step backwards in horror. ''It's not true...!'' A swirling vortex of a ki flame exploded around Goku lighting the area in brilliant gold. His transformation continued. His muscles doubled in size and his hair grew longer and stood out painfully jagged and sharp looking. Still Goku powered up his energy seemingly choking Frieza to death. And then it was over. Goku stood like a god in all his glory watching Frieza with an outraged eye. ''You tried to kill my son....'' Frieza looked at him stunned and was surprised to notice that he was shaking uncontrollably.'' That power is impossible. What are you?''

Goku smiled confidently. ''I'm your demise..'' Goku slowly walked towards his son feeling for a pulse. He was immensely releived to find he still had one. Frieza had not moved and was unable to accept the fact that Goku was the strongest being in the universe and not him. Vegeta had woken up because of the velocity of Goku's power. He slowly got to his feet and began to watch the two enemies. '' His power...it's enormous.''

Frieza had snapped out of his confusion. It can't be. That kind of strength is not possible. It must be some kind of a trick.He convinced himself that he was still stronger. ''Your tricks won't work saiyan'' He began to laugh like a maniac before launching an attack at Goku.he swung a punch which collided with air as Goku disappeared. He looked around stunned. ''What the hell?'' Goku stood behind him laughing softly. Frieza spun around and continued his assault. Goku dodged his attacks without even trying. He caught Frieza's hand breaking it with a twist of his wrist. Frieza cried out in agony bavking away and holding his injured wrist protectively. ''It's over Frieza.''

Frieza shook his head in denile. He let out an angry cry an attacked again. It's time to end this. '' Goku landed a square punch in Frieza's face sending him Bulldozing into the ground leaving a trail of upturned earth. Goku waled slowly towards him fighting away the remorse. This guy tried to kill my son. He has to be destroyed. He charged a ki ball as he walked. He stopped half way as he felt a large ammount of energy being compacted. He turned around to see Vegeta above him aiming a huge energy blast downwards. '' Gallit GUN!!!!'' Vegeta released an enormous energy blast which came rocketing downwards. Goku teleported next to Gohan, picked him up and teleported out of the way of the blast.

It struck Frieza with everything disintergrating half of his body killing him instantly. Vegeta laughed and touched down onto the ground almost out of power. He looked at Goku's irritated expression with a smile. ''It was my right to kill him. You wouldn't understand'' Goku put down his still unconscious son. '' And it's my right to kill you...i'm sure you understand that. Where's Radditz? I have unfinished buisiness with him aswell.''

Vegeta laughed at what Goku didn't know. '' It'll have to stay unfinished then.'' Goku looked at him questioningly. ''He's dead.''

Goku nodded. ''Guess you're going to have to join him and give him my regards.'' Vegeta growled and powered up. ''Do your wost!'' He attacked first throwing blows that were easily being dodged.

Gohan slowly began to regain consciousness. He lifted his head and looked around drunkly. He saw Vegeta and someone else fighting. Vegeta was definitly loosing and showed no sign of gaining the upper hand. His strength was fast returning. The stranger had beaten Vegeta onto his knees and didn't stop his rain of blows. He's killing him! I have to help. He stood up and powered up and transformed into a super saiyan. Goku sensed his sons power and turned around to face him. Vegeta fell to the floor half unconscious.

Gohan shouted out in rage. '' I'll kill you for this.'' The hurt showed in Goku's eyes. ''Gohan...I'' He didn't know what to say to his son who was as good as a stranger to him.

Gohan looked at him uncertainly. Why do I feel like i've seen him before. He looks so...familiar. It troubled him. He shook his head in order to evade his uncertainty. It doesn't matter. He tried to kill Vegeta! He powered up and attacked. Goku was taken completely by surprise and was totally unprepared for an attack by his son. Gohan crashed into him landing blows on the hesitant Goku. '' Wait! Please. Just listen to me'' Gohan ignored him and continued his attack. Goku who had regained some composure began blocking and dodging his sons fierce attacks. I have to fight back to get him to stop.

Goku blocked a right cross with his left hand spinning around and bringing his elbow crashing down heavily into Gohans face flooring him. He was semi knocked out and turned back into his original form. Goku used that moment to his advantage. He didn't know what to do. Talking wouldn't help so he did the first thing that came to his mind. Stooping downwards he took his son into his arms and hugged him.Gohan was taken by surprise. He didn't struggle. It was somehow soothing and familiar. He felt an emotion that he thought he had lost. He felt peaceful and safe and old memories began flooding into his head. Memories of someone who was his rock, his solitude, his comfort. Goku stopped hugging him and held him out at arms length, teas filling his eyes.

Gohan looked at him with tears of his own beginning to surface. ''Daddy?? Is that really you?'' Goku smiled and nodded. He couldn't trust himself to speak. They both stood up and studied each other carefully. ''You've grown huge. It's been so long. Gohan smiled wiping the tears away. '' You look exactly like I remember you. He looked worried as if he were trying to come to a decision in his head. Goku noticed and understood. They both looked to Vegeta who was watching them calmly. Gohan walked slowly to him and kneeled down his expression full of questions. Vegeta looked away. '' I didn't think a day like this would ever come. ''

Gohan shook his head. ''How could you have done this to me? Vegeta shook his head. I don't know how to answer that. All's I can say is you're as good as a son to me.''

Gohan held his head in his hands torn between two people his emotions threatening to suffocate him. '' So what do we do now.''

Vegeta sighed sadly. ''I don't know boy...I don't know.'' He looked at Gohan feeling intense love for the boy. You saved me so many times. I can't loose you. ''I understand if you can't forgive me but just know are a son to me.'' Gohan struggle finally stopped. '' I've had an amaseing life Vegeta. I can truly saw i've lived. We've done what was needed. Frieza's dead. You once asked me what would happen after his death. I know now. I wan't to live the rest of my life in peace on earth where I belong.'' Vegeta nodded in understanding looking away sadly. '' and i'd like it very much if you'd come aswell.'' He looked up in surprise. ''You want me to come?'' Gohan nodded. ''I'd really like that.'' The both looked to Goku who had said nothing. His purpouse was also forefilled. He'd done what he set out to do. He felt no more hate for Vegeta as they fought together against the same foe. It was somewhat of a fellowship.

Goku half smiled worn out physically and emotionally. ''Well I guess saiyans should stick together right?'' Gohan looked extremely releived. ''And besides, earth could use another protector.'' He looked to Vegeta '' You're welcome to live with us on earth.'' Vegeta nodded. ''I...Thank you. Gohan helped him to his feet and the three saiyans slowly trudged towards the ship. They walked silently pushed to the very limits of their being. The ships ramp dropped and three three climbed warily. Bulma was waiting for them on entry. She caught Vegeta's eye and he hers. They stood staring at each other intensely neither saying anything. Goku noticed the obvious exchange raising an eyebrow. ''Uh Bulma, this is Vegeta, Vegeta , Bulma.''

Vegeta snapped out of his dazed state blushing slightly. ''I..uh...it's nice to meet you.......

The ship took off leaving the battlefield behind. It left the atmosphere and glided off into the depths of space where home awaited.

HA! Finished baby! Took foreva. Hope everyone enjoyed and thanx for reading....


End file.
